The Keeper of 221B Baker Street
by MissLadyMB
Summary: There is a new member of Sherlock's inner circle-the housekeeper. American Isabell 'Mae' Mayson is just as unique and rare of a character as her boss. She may be the one person who understands him. Will she get under his skin and chip away at his concrete heart? But Mae's secret past and enemies may find her before Sherlock and John can find out who she really is. ON GOING STORY
1. Part 1

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

_Dear Readers,_

_In this fan fiction, I am writing in screenplay format, eliminating most of the fluff and fillers. I enjoy the challenge of telling the story with dialogue and straightforward scenes rather than using inner thoughts and personal narratives. The insights into how Sherlock's mind works and his use of technology really are what make writing this fan fiction a pleasurable pastime for me. If only I could do this for a living. *sighs*  
_

_I will tell you that I am introducing a new character into Sherlock's inner circle. Her name is Isabell 'Mae' Mayson. I will have parts with the basic interaction of this new character with Sherlock and others, and, of course, add a touch of mystery, danger, and chemistry. Hopefully, I will establish her, with your approval, into this wonderful world that the BBC has created for us in this modern-day version of Sherlock Holmes. _

_I hope you enjoy Mae, as much as I enjoyed creating her._

_Regards – Mary Beth aka MissLadyMB_

_P.S. I have marked this story as complete but it is really an on-going story with no end. I will be adding more parts on a regular basis. If there is no interest (no sincere reviews), I will wrap the story up for those who enjoyed it. I would never dream of stopping without finishing the story. I don't work that way._

* * *

_**Common Screenplay Abbreviations:**_

_**INT.** = Interior **EXT.** = Exterior **P.O.V.** = Point of View **O.C.** = Off Camera **V.O.** = Voice Over  
_

* * *

**PART 01: INT. SMALL NEBRASKA TOWN ROADSIDE BAR – NIGHT**

_The bar is quiet with only a few patrons playing pool in the lighted game room. In the far dim corner of the main area, a LONE MAN sits at a round table. _

_He is in his late sixties, white haired and fit. Distinguished looking in business casual clothes and waist jacket, he has the appearance of not being the sort to come into this type of establishment. He pulls from his jacket's pocket a track phone and places it slowly on the table then picks up the half-full glass and downs the liquor quickly._

_Inhaling deeply, he exhales slowly, and picks up the phone and punches in a number. His hand is shaking. He waits for the pick-up._

**LONE MAN  
**Mel, its Dad. (listens for two beats) No, no, I'm all right. I'm safe, but I need you to listen carefully. I sent you a key. Did you get it? (waits for answer) Good.

_He pauses as the waitress stops by to pick up the empty glass and replace it with a full one. She smiles sweetly at him. She leaves._

**LONE MAN  
**(continuing)  
I'm here. No, listen, Honey, the key is to a locker at the Y. In it is everything you need for where you are going next. Cash, identity, phones . . . (listens and nods) Yes, destroy the one you have after we talk. Now, only six months there, lowest profile and job, and then you'll move again with another identity. It will be abroad and God willing, it will be the last time.

_He continues to listen, closing his eyes as if to soak in her voice. Opening them again, he switches the phone to the other ear. _

**LONE MAN  
**(tone very serious)  
Mel, listen carefully. There are specific instructions, follow them exactly. Promise me. My life and yours will depend upon it. When you get to this last destination, there will be another key and secure box. There is a name. Get close to him somehow. (listens and he smirks) No, no. . .don't panic, just friends, Mel. He will be your insurance plan. You will understand. (listens) What . . . yes, I am going into hiding too. This will be the last we talk for a long time, Honey. (two beats) No, there is no other way. I know, it's hard for me too. Please, be strong, like you were for your mom in her last years. I need you to be that way again.

_The LONE MAN wipes moisture from eyes with beverage napkin as he listens._

**LONE MAN  
**You'll see me again. I promise. (listens, nods with a feeble smile forming) It's a date . . . our favorite place, under the stars with a bonfire, hot dogs, the works. (voice breaking) Mel, I have to go now. My flight is about to board. (listens) No, no, you wouldn't hear the planes taking off. I'm way in back in an airport bar, far from my gate. That's why I need to get going.

_Tears are falling freely and he struggles to control his emotions._

**LONE MAN  
**(nodding)  
Yes, I remember, no good-byes just see you laters. I really got to go, Honey. I love you. (pauses and then quickly adds) Mel, you're very special, just like your mother. Don't ever change. Okay, now . . . see you later.

_He flips the phone shut and wipes the tears on his face with the back of his sleeve, taking in a deep, cleansing sigh, obviously relieved that the call was finished. _

_Standing, he picks up the glass and downs its entire contents and puts the glass back on the table, catching the attention of the waitress. He reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out a huge wad of 100-dollar bills, and stuffs it into the empty glass. The waitress' hands fly up to her mouth to suppress a gasp. He smiles at her reaction, confirming that the money was for her. _

**LONE MAN  
**(raised voice)  
For your little boy.

_Before she could react, he makes for the door and notices her glistening eyes following him out; she is speechless but is able mouth a 'thank you'. He nods at her and exits._

* * *

**PART 01B: EXT. SMALL NEBRASKA TOWN ROADSIDE BAR – NIGHT**

_Outside in the night, the LONE MAN looks up and down the dark, street. It is completely deserted. Noticing a grated street gutter, he pulls out the track phone and throws it down it. It hits the bottom. _

_A block away, he reaches his vehicle, an early rusted-out 90s model, parked in an abandoned gas station; he opens the back passenger door and gets in. From inside the back seat's center storage panel, he pulls out a small remote control stick, visible wires can be seen leading to the trunk. Flipping a leaver, a green flashes, and he places his thumb on the raised button at the top. _

_Taking in a series of deep breaths and releasing them rapidly, he closes his eye._

**LONE MAN  
**(slowly pressing down on button)  
Forgive me, Melanie. I love you.

_The entire vehicle explodes into a massive plume of flames, debris and black smoke. _


	2. Part 2

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 02: INT. 221B BAKER STREET - ENTRYWAY - DAY**

_SHERLOCK Holmes enters the main door followed by Dr. JOHN Watson. SHERLOCK pauses in front of the stairway and starts to unwrap his scarf. _

**MRS. HUDSON (O.C.)  
**(raised voice)  
Oh boys, is that you? Do come in and meet your new neighbor. (more excited) She's from America!

_Both men look at each other and SHERLOCK shakes his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(raised voice)  
No time, Mrs. Hudson! (voice lowered, taking the first steps up the stairs) Come on, John.

_JOHN grabs the back of his long coat and draws him back._

**JOHN  
**A few minutes will not kill you.

**SHERLOCK  
**(agitated)  
Your need to be sociable might.

_The two men go up the hallway, into MRS. HUDSON residence with JOHN leading the way. _

_Entering the living area, MRS. HUDSON is standing over a center table, placing emptied teacups on a tray. In a padded armchair, a woman sits; her back is to the men who just walked in._

_MRS. HUDSON looks up and her face lights up._

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Here they are!

**JOHN**  
Ah, Mrs. Hudson, who do you have here?

_The WOMAN in the chair twists her upper body around to get a quick look. A warm smile immediately forms on her face._

_Description of WOMAN: Youthful looking, tall, 5 feet 9 inches, long dark brown hair, oval face, clear complexion, smooth full lips, and very light make-up. Oblong eyeglasses cannot distract from her large hazel-green eyes. She is of a healthy weight with pleasing curves. Overall, not a beauty but very becoming and lady-like. She is wearing a layered, chocolate maxi-skirt with pockets, a flattering, ivory short-sleeved blouse with lace trim, and brown flats._

_The woman rises from the chair and turns to the two men with pretty smile still showing. She outstretches her hand to the nearest, which is JOHN._

**WOMAN  
**(soft spoken)  
Dr. Watson (looking at Sherlock) and Mr. Holmes. I heard some unbelievable stories about you two.

**JOHN  
**(vigorously taking her hand and shaking it)  
John, please, and him, (thumbing towards Sherlock) un-neighborly. (beat) How did you know I was Watson?

_SHERLOCK, is alerted and looks to the WOMAN to answer. He notices her faintly grimacing as JOHN releases her hand._

**WOMAN  
**Oh, the voice that said 'John' was on his way upstairs. You were the one who said it would only take a few minutes, and when I heard you speak to Martha, I knew you had to be Dr. Watson.

**SHERLOCK  
**(interest peaked)  
From that chair (nodding at the chair), over Mrs. Hudson's chatter, you heard us?

_The WOMAN's mouth curls up and nods.  
_

**JOHN  
**First time in London . . . um . . . Miss . . .

**MRS. HUDSON  
**Oh, my manners . . . John, Sherlock, Miss Isabell Mayson.

**MAE  
**Call me, Mae, please. And yes, on a work Visa. I'm so excited to be here.

**JOHN  
**Mae? From your last name. That's different. I would think Bell.

**MAE  
**It was Izzy for the longest time, and I never liked it. But since nicknames are easier to remember, Mae seemed like a good alternative.

**JOHN  
**(leaning closer to her)  
Well then, Mae, I don't want you to forget me so why don't you give me one.

**SHERLOCK  
**(short snort)  
Watts is catchy.

_Both MAE and JOHN turn towards SHERLOCK; his hands are in his coat's pockets and he wears a smirk on his face. JOHN scowls at him. It is obvious he doesn't like the name suggestion._

**MAE  
**I agree.

**JOHN  
**(appalled)  
Hold on! Sherlock!

_SHERLOCK lets out a short chuckle. MAE's hand touches JOHN's upper arm to get his attention back to her._

**MAE  
**I agree to give you a nickname. How about, Doc?

_JOHN nods and is visibly relieved._

**MAE  
**(turning to Sherlock)  
And how about you, Mr. Holmes? Do you have a nickname?

**SHERLOCK  
**Too many to count. I would prefer not to add—

**JOHN  
**(interrupting)  
He likes, Sherley. (beat) Yes, definitely Sherley.

_SHERLOCK's head tilts towards JOHN to show the annoyance written on his face._

**SHERLOCK  
**(calmly)  
Um . . . no, try again.

**MAE  
**(looking at Sherlock)  
Even I wouldn't do that to you. I can tell you need a less casual address. I'll think of something. (holding out hand to him) Until then, pleased to meet you, Mr. Holmes.

_SHERLOCK takes his hand out of his pocket and take her hand into his. He doesn't shake it; instead he turns her hand over and fingers the palm's smoothness, and noting the healing calluses, faded nicks and barely visible scars on her wrists and fingertips._

**SHERLOCK  
**What's a commonplace PA doing here in London? Not many employers would bother with a work Visa and relocation of an ordinary office assistant.

_MAE slowly draws her hand from SHERLOCK's hold and adjusting her eyeglasses more up on her nose. She is unaffected by his slightly accusatory tone._

**MAE  
**You're right. The opportunity came and I took it. I had some money saved to get me out here. The job doesn't even pay all that well, (switching to a more positive tone) but I get to do the something I really enjoy.

**SHERLOCK  
**Reading, judging by the strength of your specs and the discolored nose guards. But not much into non-fiction. You read mostly fluff fiction with happy endings and the hero saving the heroine and them riding off into the sunset together. Contented to see life unrealistically than face reality making you an impractical dreamer and (glancing at John) restrained socially.

_MAE doesn't seem bothered by SHERLOCK's assertions. Instead, she takes off her glasses, and flips them around to examine the guards closely. _

**MAE  
**Hum . . . I never noticed that before. Eww.

_MAE tries to rub some dirt off the guards. Both men are noticing her face without the glasses on. She looks even more youthful and fresh._

**JOHN  
**Um . . . what will you be doing, Mae?

_MAE puts her glasses back on quickly and addresses JOHN's question with excitement in her voice._

**MAE  
**The British Library is converting their large collection of rare books into digital media. I will be doing a lot of reading, (glancing at Sherlock with a slight smile) researching the authors and writing up bio's and summaries. Many will become part of Project Gutenberg.

_Anticipating JOHN's question, SHERLOCK answers._

**SHERLOCK  
**(addressing John)  
Project Gutenberg is a non-profit online e-book depository of published works that are no longer under copyright restrictions. Typically, a publication where the author has been deceased for over seventy-five years is considered public domain. The site converts these works into digital files for anyone to download at no costs.

**MAE  
**With the library just blocks away on Euston, I can walk to work when needed, but the best part is that I can do most of the job remotely and won't have the boss looking over my shoulder.

_MAE suddenly remembering something and her face takes on a baffled look. _

**MAE  
**(looking at Sherlock)  
Did you say something about me being unrealistic . . . a dreamer? I'm curious, why even bring these up?

**JOHN  
**Mae, don't encourage him. Mrs. Hudson and I would like for you to stick around.

**MAE  
**(beaming)  
That's so nice of you to say. But don't worry about me, I handle my critics well.

_SHERLOCK, looking at her, a little taken aback at her placidness. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(clearing throat)  
Unrealistic and impractical . . . both flaws. The tour brochures, in your bag there, (nodding towards the purse lying on the side of the armchair) look to be of palaces and castle ruins, which supports this fantasy for knights and chivalry. The paperback also in your bag, Gaskell's _North & South_, alerts me that you are a fan of English woman authors. In saying that, it would be likely that you are a period drama junkie, establishing characters like Mr. Darcy as your ideal man. You drift off into a simpler time and era, with BBC programming as your most watched channel on the telly. The romance you have built up in your mind of old British culture is why you are leaving your homeland and taking an unsponsored position with low compensation.

**MAE  
**(calmly nodding in agreement)  
It's true, I'm a dreamer. But Mr. Darcy, is way over rated and boring. Now, Mr. Rochester is more my type. Mysterious and dark, and passionate for his Jane Eyre. As for TV, I don't watch much but when I do, it is period dramas. (short laugh) So, junkie, seems appropriate. But you are wrong about the reason I came to Britain. My mom was British, and through her, I've come to love it and feel naturally drawn here.

_SHERLOCK's brow rises at her admission._

**JOHN  
**(frowning)  
Wait . . . who's Mr. Rochester?

**SHERLOCK  
**(head snaps to John)  
Read the book. (head snaps back to Mae) But, you agree, indulgence in idle imagining is a flaw?

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
I think it is more of an addiction than anything. Mom use to tell me to always keep things sweet and simple, and run from the sour and complicated. I guess daydreaming is my way to escape from it all. But what are the comparisons? Youth escape with endless hours of video games and TV. Adults with substance abuse and immorality of all sorts. I like to dream silly dreams and think happy thoughts. (smiling at John) Not bad addictions to have, right, Doc?

**JOHN  
**(nodding enthusiastically, nudging Sherlock)  
She's got you there, Sherley.

_SHERLOCK could not help but grin at JOHN's humorous stab, and give MAE a rare, impressed, look. _

**MAE  
**I'm curious what other flaws do you detect in me, Mr. Holmes.

**JOHN  
**Um . . . Mae, again, you may not want to ask—

**SHERLOCK  
**On the surface, you are obviously accident-prone in the kitchen.

_Whoosh! Zooming in on subjects of SHERLOCK's dialogue. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Faded burns on your wrist and arm, and just removed plaster on your right thumb should have avoiding any area with sharp knives and a stove. Your grip is light, indicating that dropping objects with smooth surfaces is common; when wet, even more so. Paper plates, cups and plastic containers would be advisable around you. You are religiously kind and bite your lower lip often to hold back what you really want to say to keep the peace and not offend, leading to pent up frustrations and fuming, most likely resulting in involuntary eruptions of female emotions and the throwing of items. The cat hair on the bottom front of your skirt is the length and color of the stray Mrs. Hudson feeds. The dirt and dust all around the hem shows that the skirt fanned out on the ground as you knelt down to stroke it. Your reward, it clawing you, there, by your elbow.

_Back to SHERLOCK._

**SHERLOCK  
**(passively, staring at Mae)  
The lost dog flyer protruding from your skirt's pocket, you removed from the post about a block away from here, shows you have empathy for its owners and bolsters your compassion for the four-legged kind. In your benevolence, you mean to go out later on your own to search for the dog, but I can tell you that your time and efforts will be wasted.

**MAE  
**(eyes widening)  
How did you know I was going to go out. . . wait, wasted? Why?

**SHERLOCK  
**Do you want to hear the truth or a happy ending?

**MAE  
**(sadly with eyes downcast)  
Oh . . . neither, I guess. (pulling flyer slowly from pocket) But you are wrong, Mr. Holmes. Kindness will never be a flaw. An inconvenience, perhaps, or even a weakness, but never a flaw. (handing the flyer over to Sherlock) If you could call the owners and tell them what happened, I would appreciate it.

_SHERLOCK stares intently at MAE, and her soft, kind eyes raise and lock on his. A silent regard or understanding seems to be passing between them. _

_Absently, SHERLOCK takes the flyer, only to have it snatched away by JOHN. This breaks MAE's eye contact and she turns her head to JOHN. Not SHERLOCK. His eyes are still on the woman before him; his forehead furrows a bit._

**JOHN  
**(speaking quickly)  
I'll do that. He tends to go into too much detail and, well, doesn't do sympathy well.

**MAE  
**Of course, thank you, Doc. You are probably the best man in breaking bad news to people. (turning to Sherlock) Is there anything else, Mr. Holmes?

_JOHN grins at SHERLOCK, obviously liking being called 'best man' for once. SHERLOCK still focused on MAE, opens his mouth to continue but stops himself and his mouth clamps shut, and shakes his head. JOHN sees this and his grin fades to disbelief._

_After a moment to recover, JOHN turns to MAE._

**JOHN  
**Speaking of kindness not being a flaw but inconvenience, which we will gladly take on, if you need help moving, both of us will be available. (putting emphasis on the words 'we' and 'both')

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking mildly surprised)  
We will?

**JOHN  
**Yes, we will!

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(excitedly)  
Oh, she is going to stay here, Sherlock. Mae is going to be your upstairs neighbor. (looking at John) And, John, if you could clear out the rest of your belongings.

**JOHN  
**Of course, Mrs. Hudson. (looking at Mae) Not the flat on the other side of the shop, then?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
I was having lunch at the shop and ran into Martha. We got to chatting, about this and that and I almost missed my appointment to view the apartment. I asked her if she would like to come with me. We both agree it is way too large and expensive for my needs. Martha saw how disappointed I was and she knew already that I was looking to get a second job, so she offered. She agreed to let me stay, rent free and in exchange, I'll keep things clean and tidy. (looking at Sherlock) Of course, I will only enter your space with your permission. I'm a hard worker, Mr. Holmes, highly organized and resourceful. I do enjoy cooking but if you feel that it would be unsafe—

**JOHN  
**(jumping in quickly)  
He gives you permission! (digging into pocket) Here take my key and get a copy made. Freely come and go whenever you want. (speaking defiantly) And, he will add to Mrs. Hudson's offer and give you a salary for your help. How about a hundred a week. (looking at Sherlock with a soured expression) No, better make it two. Two hundred a week!

_MAE's face lights up, while nodding enthusiastically. She takes the key from JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**I have no say in this matter?

**JOHN  
**No, you don't! The place is in utter chaos since I left and, you are domestically incompetent in . . . everything. On top of that, you took advantage of poor, Mrs. Hudson, here. You'll probably do the same to Mae, so she might as well get paid for it. (smiling at Mae) But, I think she will do just fine. She seems, well, more tolerant.

**MRS. HUDSON  
**He's right you know, Sherlock. I'm not your—

**SHERLOCK  
**(interrupting)  
Noted, Mrs. Hudson. Moving on. (turning to address Mae) Where are you from?

**MAE  
**Kohler, Wisconsin.

**SHERLOCK  
**Of course. Your accent is thicker. I should have known. Grew up there?

**JOHN  
**(shocked)  
You didn't know for sure?

**MAE  
**Wisconsin Dells. Accent? Do I really have a Wisconsin accent on top of my American one?

_SHERLOCK nods but does not elaborate._

**MAE  
**Is it certain words or pronunciations that you pick up—

**SHERLOCK  
**Your age?

**JOHN  
**(gasping)  
Now, hold on! You mean to say you don't know her age either?

**MRS. HUDSON  
**(scolding)  
Sherlock! Watch your manners . . . you know American women are touchy about that. (turning to Mae) But you're just lovely, Dear. Lovely.

**MAE  
**(smiling appreciatively at Mrs. Hudson)  
Thank you, Martha, but I don't mind. (turning to face Sherlock) If you guess, I won't be offended if you are wrong. Besides, how can anyone possibly know one's age accurately?

_SHERLOCK brow rose and lowered back down._

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyes)  
Here we go. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**Determining age, Miss Mayson, is the most fundamental use of deduction based upon a various number of factors . . .

_And whoosh! Taken to various parts of MAE's body in a rush and it speedily going through transformations in the aging process._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**. . . the main one being the natural process of ageing including facial lines, sagging, hair loss and greying, and overall condition of the body. You are of some age but your fleshy body doesn't betray it. Vanity then comes into play due in part for the need to render oneself younger by frosting oneself with cosmetics, foul youth creams, and plastic surgery. I detect no such applications, only the daily use of natural coconut oil to moisturize your skin where your pulsations are diffusing its light fragrance, and from the light sheen on the lips, you also use it as gloss.

_Back to SHERLOCK._

**SHERLOCK  
**Then there is the initial human experience of interacting with people.

_Whoosh! Visions of infant girl rapidly going through normal experiences of growing and learning, up to a dark, punked-out, vampish teenager._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Absorbing a language, its vocabulary, and basic social skills in infancy up to the rebellious stage of late teens that would give way to knowing approximately what decade from which one was born. The music, television, and trends of that time can give away major clues. I narrowed it down but still cannot pinpoint the period to give an accurate age.

_Back to SHERLOCK. He pauses to make her out more, pressing palms together and holding up to lips. JOHN is stupefied._

**SHERLOCK  
**You've lost a considerable amount of weight and had to replace your entire wardrobe, so you frequent thrift shops and second hand stores, preferring the more feminine in your newly established confidence in your appearance over loyalty to any particular decade. These would certainly tell me your age but there are too many contradictions where you are concern. In saying this, I do not need to guess because by my question, Miss Mayson, it is clear that I don't have the answer. So, I will repeat, what is your age, and add, for Mrs. Hudson, a polite, please.

_A stunned silence followed for a few seconds until MAE broke out of her daze and turned to JOHN._

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
Was that some sort of twisted compliment or was he somehow flirting with me?

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head with a grin)  
He flirts, but only with your mind, so it must have been a compliment.

**MAE  
**(thoughtfully)  
Oh, I see. Well, maybe I was the one flirting with his mind.

_SHERLOCK and JOHN both give her questioning looks.  
_

**MAE  
**Tell me, Doc, does your friend like coconuts?

**JOHN  
**(nods with grin forming)  
Loves them! I've seen him devour several Mounds bars in one sitting. (winks at Mae) And with the odor coming from his place, the tropical plug-in air fresheners must have long since expired.

_Broad smiles broke out on all the faces minus one. SHERLOCK crosses his arms on his chest, obviously not amused._

**MAE  
**(cheerfully)  
Well, I'll add them to the shopping list and bake him some Macaroons.

_Taking two steps forward, MAE secures her hand on SHERLOCK's shoulder and raises herself up to whisper in his ear her age. SHERLOCK's brow jerks and the corner of his mouth twitches up, indicating his surprise. JOHN shakes his head in awe._

_Lowering herself, MAE steps back with a pleasant expression on her face. A chink of a spoon, has MAE turning sharply towards MRS. HUDSON, who is behind her._

**MAE  
**Martha, let me help you with that tray. (turns back to John and Sherlock) Please, excuse me.

_MAE moves quickly, not allowing MRS. HUDSON to pick up the tray. As she moves towards the kitchen, she speaks over her shoulder._

**MAE  
**(sweetly)  
It was nice meeting you two. I'll see you later.

**JOHN  
**Yes, you too, Mae.

_SHERLOCK nods once her way and pulls phone out of coat pocket. _

_Typing into search: MANUFACTURERS KOHLER WI, and one company's name is prominent in Eastern Wisconsin. Clicks on link to company's web site._

_JOHN elbows him. SHERLOCK looks up from the phone at him._

**JOHN  
**Martha? Did you know that was Mrs. Hudson's—

**SHERLOCK  
**Yes.

**JOHN  
**Ah. (pauses three beats) So, you really were off, then?

_SHERLOCK looks off to the two women in the kitchen, chatting away, moving about in the kitchen. MAE's musical laughter chimes and soft voice reach the men's ears. Suddenly, a dish is heard shattering on the floor and both men look at each other._

**SHERLOCK  
**Not even close.

_JOHN jaw drops, looking towards the kitchen. SHERLOCK turns on his heel, and moves for the door._

**SHERLOCK  
**(calling over his shoulder)  
When she is done picking up the pieces, tell her I need mousetraps and clean sheets straight away.


	3. Part 3

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 03: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – SAME DAY**

_JOHN comes into SHERLOCK's flat to find him surfing the internet. SHERLOCK stays focused on the screen. _

_JOHN looks around at the space. It is a complete, muddled, upheaval of disorganization, piles of books, periodicals, newspapers, and remnants of takeout containers. JOHN sniffs the air and his face scrunches up. He sees from the corner of his eye something scurrying quickly out from under the refrigerator towards the cabinets, then out of sight. _

_In the middle of the living area is a naked male mannequin (anatomically incorrect), with half of its head blown away, and on the center table, a large jar that contains what looks to be a pickled brain. On the wall, police photos of the dead __Moriarty with his brains blow out, autopsy and blood splatter reports, various other items. JOHN does a double take when he notices a photo of John Travolta from 'Staying Alive', and the movie's theme song's lyrics._

**JOHN  
**Well, those will have to go. (nodding towards the gruesome photos on the wall)

_SHERLOCK says nothing, and starts looking under a pile of miscellaneous papers for something. He finds it and JOHN holds in his laughter. It is a half-eaten Mounds bar. SHERLOCK finishes it off._

_JOHN moves more into the room, picking up the mannequin's detached arm and hand. Walking up to the table, JOHN taps SHERLOCK on the shoulder with the mannequin's pointy finger. _

**JOHN  
**So, what was that all about?

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently knocking the hand away)  
What was what about?

**JOHN  
**Mae . . . you not knowing her age.

**SHERLOCK  
**That's right.

**JOHN  
**You really didn't know it!

**SHERLOCK  
**Did I not make that obvious?

_JOHN stands in place and uses the hand to scratch and hard-to-reach spot on his back, soaking in SHERLOCK's confirmation. _

**JOHN  
**Okay, then.

_Tosses the arm off to the side, JOHN moves over to his chair, shoves the mound of items on the cushion off, and drops down on it. He stares at SHERLOCK sitting at the table_

**JOHN  
**How old is she?

**SHERLOCK  
**Older than me (glancing at John from corner of eye) and you.

**JOHN  
**No, you're joking! (shaking his head) I don't believe it.

**SHERLOCK**  
(not bothering to look up)  
Purity is the natural fountain-of-youth, John.

**JOHN**  
Purity? What do you mean?

_SHERLOCK turns to face JOHN. _

**SHERLOCK**  
I didn't know her age because she is an innocent. Sheltered, loved and over protected in her youth, followed by a solitary life as an adult. You can chip away at most walls and see how many layers of unsightly colors it's been covered with, but take a wall that has only been painted once or twice, you have a hard read on your hands. This woman only has a few layers but of likeable shades. With most others, the multi-layers include negative experiences, stress and conflicts. These wear them down, makes rubbish of their minds, no more so than emotional attachments—it takes a toll, mentally and physically. (turning back to screen) Mayson has no baggage, particularly in past relationships, because she has not been in one or one long enough to get fully involved.

**JOHN**  
No relationships? You mean she is a . . .

**SHERLOCK**  
(nodding)  
But as you can see, not because of appearances, it's by choice. Not that she doesn't have confidence or is timid. I'm sure she's dated and hopeful, but her standards are too high. Her attraction is to the non-existent Fabio's of this world making her rather, um. . . selective. This, fortunately, leaves me out.

**JOHN**  
(amazed)  
It's not at all obvious. How can you possibly know?

**SHERLOCK  
**Her unpolluted, guiltless nature, mainly the trait of finding the good in every person she meets. She feeds on positivity, and ignores negativity, which can be quite annoying. She accepts people as they are, without judging, and first impressions of her are always complimentary.

**JOHN  
**(short snort)  
So, she is the direct opposite of you.

**SHERLOCK  
**I have more layers than you can possibly imagine, so yes, you can say that. In sizing her up, even I find her scarcity interesting. There are probably more geniuses in this world than ones like her. You saw how she was with me. She calmly accepted all I had to say without question or heated defense. She even agreed in some of my assertions. Rarely have I met someone who was genuinely compliant and not in the slightest offended by me. (giving John a wink) Remember, no piss-off.

**JOHN**  
(chuckling)  
You can take me off that short list. Didn't take long before I wanted you to piss-off. Longevity is the true measurement. Mind you, I'm including the two years I thought you dead. You at least owe me that.

**SHERLOCK  
**Other than my parents, undoubtedly a record. But she already has two up on you. She cleans and bakes.

**JOHN  
**(smirking)  
You're right there. We'll see if her cooking skills is worth the risk of her being in the kitchen and how she'll handle your 'experiments' in the fridge (looking at the brains) or anywhere else in this cave of horrors.

_Both men laugh and a quiet settled in the room for a bit. SHERLOCK starts to tap his fingers on the table. Then he transfers his tapping to the keyboard. After a few moments, he grunts, catching JOHN's attention. He looks at SHERLOCK and notices that he is bemused and awed at the same time. _

**JOHN**  
What is it?

**SHERLOCK**  
(seriously)  
John, it would be advisable not to mention her on the blog, or to anyone outside our circle.

**JOHN  
**Why is that?

**SHERLOCK**  
(still focused on screen)  
She's in hiding and it could contribute to her sudden disappearance, and possibly her death.

**JOHN  
**(stunned)  
What!

**SHERLOCK  
**Isabell Mayson looks to be an alias. The real identity of the woman we just met no longer exists. Deeply buried, I'm sure, under a series of previous faked identities. The fact that she now is returning to her chosen career is an indication that her enemies have no trace of her.

**JOHN  
**How can you be sure?

**SHERLOCK  
**When a person doesn't want to be found, they take on inconspicuous jobs outside their original career choice. Usually meaning blue collar and labor intensive. There are blisters on her palms and her skin has no indication that it has seen much daylight in the past months. The main source of employment in Kohler is a major plumbing manufacturer. They have late shifts and hire seasonal labor. She wasn't prepared physically for this job because her arm still is sore from all the repetitiveness. Far cry from sitting behind a computer screen and pushing paper.

**JOHN  
**She's now out of danger?

**SHERLOCK  
**No, until her enemies are buried first, there will always be a threat. All it takes is one little sliver of information to surface. She knows this and still is being cautious. That is why she is mostly going to work remotely.

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
It's so hard to believe one like her has enemies.

**SHERLOCK  
**Everything checks out as far as what is documented about her as Isabell Mayson—birth certificate, born in Wisconsin, schools, degree, and even some photos, very poorly taken with her face in each one, suspiciously blurred. Combined with her being forty pounds overweight and the unflattering wardrobe, she easily becomes forgettable. I would say that all these records are professionally falsified. She's an upper Michigander. Growing up in a rural area with plenty of outdoor recreation. There is no way of knowing where she went after Michigan and before Wisconsin.

_SHERLOCK pauses for a moment, becoming very thoughtful. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
Interesting that she was genuinely friendly with you but nervous and uneasy, with me. The tremors in her body and her pulse was racing. The previous renter of the flat she looked at left quickly, breaking the lease. Properly paid off, I imagine. Could be that it was pre-planned to have her reside in that flat. Makes me think that she was purposefully sent this way. My notoriety must have reached the U.S.

**JOHN**  
Becoming the housekeeper couldn't have been pre-planned.

**SHERLOCK  
**No, running into Mrs. Hudson must have been a fortunate break.

**JOHN  
**Becoming your keeper is not what I would consider as fortunate. (Sherlock smirks) But what I don't understand, you said she had no baggage. . . is guilt free.

**SHERLOCK  
**It's nothing that she did, I am sure of that. If anything, it is something she knows or learned.

**JOHN  
**A reluctant witness, then.

**SHERLOCK  
**(perked)  
Yes. . . a witness! Brilliant, John.

_Moving his fingers quickly over to the keyboard, SHERLOCK types in 'WITSEC' into the search engine. SHERLOCK scrolls up and down with the mouse wheel, scanning and clicking on various listings and links. JOHN rises from the chair and moves over to the table to look over SHERLOCK's shoulders._

**JOHN  
**You think she is part of that program?

_SHERLOCK opens another window on the screen and clearly is entering into a confidential domain. Searching under the pile on the table, he pulls out a thumb drive and sticks it into the USB port. Scrolling code and encryptions fills the screen, and SHERLOCK hits the keyboard in a fury of hacking. Within minutes, he gains access into a highly secure database system. He starts scrolling through profiles and photos of witnesses._

**JOHN  
**(flabbergasted – hands fly to the top of his head)  
Tell me that you did not just break into the United States Federal Witness Protection System! My god, do you realize how many lives you hold at your fingertips at this second!

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning, not taking eyes off screen)  
Good thing I'm one of the good guys.

**JOHN  
**I'll say! Damn, Sherlock!

**SHERLOCK  
**Would it help you to know that ninety-five percent of WITSEC witnesses are criminals ratting on other criminals?

**JOHN  
**No, it doesn't, because there still are the families of those criminals and the five percent!

**SHERLOCK  
**Relax, John, since its start in 71, no one has breached the program.

**JOHN  
**Until you! The FBI or CIA aren't going to come beating down the door anytime soon, are they?

**SHERLOCK  
**Just look innocent and point the finger at the British government . . . and my brother. He is the one who unknowingly gave me access. So, prison time should be minimal. Three to six years max.

**JOHN  
**Twenty to life for your brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**We all must make sacrifices.

_Shaking his head, JOHN's hand nervously goes to his forehead to rub it. SHERLOCK quickly does a search and scans photos of female witnesses of MAE's age group. He comes to the end._

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking troubled)  
Apparently, not part of the program.

_An idea strikes SHERLOCK and he starts a new search._

**SHERLOCK  
**Maybe someone she knows. She's not married, so it can't be a husband, probably her father.

**JOHN  
**No mother, brother or sister?

**SHERLOCK  
**No, she spoke of her mum in the past tense, so she is dead. No, siblings. . .remember, sheltered and loved, equals only child.

**JOHN  
**Oh, yeah. Forgot. (beat) So, probably the Dad. But you don't know what he looks like.

**SHERLOCK  
**(giving him a shrewd look)  
Yes, I do.

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyes while looking over Sherlock's shoulder again)  
Of course, how silly of me to think that you didn't.

_SHERLOCK looks back at the screen as you are taken inside his head again: _

_Mental photo of MAE (full body), beside another photo of a silhouette of a man with big '?' in the middle. Facial characteristic and body features, shadowed with chromosomes, float off of MAE's photo to start building on the opposing photo. Eye color, shape of face, skin color, height, build, Michigander, outdoorsy, etc. SHERLOCK's mind adds some educational guesses for the finishing touches. Finished, a complete composite of what MAE's father should look like. The composite photo is practically the spot-on image of LONE MAN._

_SHERLOCK scans various photos of men, older than sixty. After many minutes of scanning photos, SHERLOCK shakes his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(sounding a little frustrated)  
Not in the database.

**JOHN  
**Maybe someone who works in the program set her up outside of the program.

**SHERLOCK  
**Just what I was thinking but U.S. employment records are kept from the British government.

_You are back inside SHERLOCK's mind: _

_Mental composite photo of LONE MAN. The image shrinks to a head shot and it moves to the center of an employee security badge. On the badge is the official logos of the United States Department of Justice and the U.S. Marshals Services agency. The name on the badge is obscured. Then you see the LONE MAN wearing the badge, walking the halls as an obvious agent of the division._

_SHERLOCK closes the lid on the laptop, stands and starts pacing the room, thinking while expertly stepping over the weeks of disregard of his space. _

**JOHN  
**So, you're going to take on her case. Find these people and bury them for her.

_Sherlock stopped in the middle of the room, and his face goes blank._

**JOHN  
**(more emphasis)  
Sherlock, you're going to help her, right!

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking at John)  
No.

**JOHN**  
(angrily)  
No! And why, may I ask, not?

**SHERLOCK  
**Whoever set her up to make her disappear did an excellent job in doing it. No social media, no accounts or email, and only a no-thrills track phone attached to her bag. Every scenario, from what I can see, has been considered.

**JOHN  
**But this person who helped her can be found and made to talk.

**SHERLOCK  
**Not if that person cared enough not to become a loose end.

**JOHN  
**(realization crosses his face)  
Do you think he's her dad and he tied up the loose end—himself?

**SHERLOCK  
**It is the most likely scenario.

_JOHN plops down in the seat that SHERLOCK just vacated moments before._

**JOHN  
**Poor Mae. (beat) Think she knows?

**SHERLOCK  
**If you were in his place, would you tell her?

**JOHN  
**Okay, stupid question. So, she's all alone in this world, probably scared and. . . and putting a normal life on hold indefinitely. (anger rising) And you're not going to help her. (sarcastically) What, is her dilemma too dull for you?

_SHERLOCK backs up and slumps himself in the chair behind him. Frowning, he lifts his bum up and pulls out junk previously tossed on the seat. Settling down, SHERLOCK goes into his meditation mode with eyes closed. JOHN waits for an answer and when SHERLOCK doesn't respond, he stands and makes for the door._

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes opening)  
Where are you going?

**JOHN  
**Oh, piss-off! I'm going to see your brother. He'll help her!

_SHERLOCK's deep authoritative voice stops JOHN short of leaving._

**SHERLOCK  
**You would be wasting your time.

_JOHN looks doubtful. He crosses his arms on his chest, waiting for an explanation._

**SHERLOCK**  
First, if I have nothing to go on, my brother doesn't either. I have to have that sliver of information, remember? Could be as simple as her actual birth date or even her initials. Second, the Dad must have known about us and cleverly placed his daughter under the shelter of our care, John. If she disappears or something happens to her, he knew we would go after her. Quite brilliant in his thinking there. (looking up at John) Let the father's sacrifice become relevant. In the meantime, I can be an eccentric distraction from all her troubles, and you, the overprotective brotherly figure.

_JOHN reluctantly accepts SHERLOCK's logic and nods in agreement._

**JOHN  
**(shaking a finger at him)  
With that being said, you better up your game on trying to be nice to her. You said 'we', and I'll not have her running.

**SHERLOCK  
**Look around you. Do you think I can function well under these deplorable conditions much longer? (thoughtfully) I wouldn't mind trying some of those American dishes. A nice casserole, perhaps. And administrative help, oh, (clapping his hands together) to have a bona fide PA. Do you think she knows transcription?

**JOHN  
**(rolling eyeballs)  
Should have said four hundred. Could be that you'll end up needing her more than she needs you.

**SHERLOCK  
**(scoffing)  
Until I ride up on a white horse with a buff body and flowing head of hair, I am positive my intellectual stability and virtue will stay intact from the reclusive, virtuous keeper of 221B Baker Street.

**JOHN  
**We'll see about that.


	4. Part 4

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 04: INT. 221b BAKER STREET– SHERLOCK'S FLAT – EARLY AFTERNOON**

_MAE slowly makes her way down from the third level where her bedroom is. She is carrying a laundry basket, half way full with clothes. She pauses mid-way to listen._

**MAE  
**(loudly)  
I'm coming!

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(loudly, slightly angered)  
Mayson!

_MAE finishes coming down the stairs, kicking open the door to SHERLOCK's flat, she enters._

_The flat is now transformed—clean, organized and spotless, except for the catch-all table where SHERLOCK sits to work on his laptop, and the main kitchen table, where his makeshift lab is set up. _

_Off to the corner, by the window, a new small pre-fab desk is set up, clearly a woman's domain. The desk is neatly situated, with a laptop computer and large secondary monitor, and several old books, stacked neatly off to the side of the monitor. In front of the desk is a new, swivel office chair._

_Also on the ground, are various stacks of periodicals piled up neatly, organized by subscription, and in chronological order. SHERLOCK is standing by the desk with arms crossed._

_SHERLOCK's arm swings out, with finger pointing to the stacks of magazines._

**SHERLOCK  
**(accusatory tone)  
What is this?

**MAE  
**(putting the basket down, and crossing her arms)  
You said nothing about them.

**SHERLOCK  
**I did too!

**MAE  
**(calmly, shaking her head, hands to hips)  
You said the two tables, the wall above the couch, and the first shelf in the frig for your gross stuff was off limits. The rest was open season.

**SHERLOCK  
**I had them all where I could find them!

**MAE  
**(moving her hands to cross over her chest, speaking rapidly)  
Are you telling me that the discombobulated mountains of over six hundred periodicals scattered throughout your entire apartment was an effective filing system? Besides the disorderly piles, I found tons shoved under and into every conceivable crevice in this place. I even found issues in the freezer. Do you actually believe this is the better way than me indexing each into a database, complete with a keyword search?

**SHERLOCK  
**(a little more subdued)  
Possibly. . . yes. And who in their right mind uses the word discombobulated anymore? It's a ridiculous word!

**MAE  
**(the corner of her lip upturns)  
I do. It's fun to say. Discombobulated. Discombobulated. Admit it, even you like the word.

_Sherlock grunts denial but a hint of amusement in his expression tells MAE she is right._

**MAE  
**(turning her head toward the door)  
Doc, is coming. We'll ask him who is more logical in this. (head snaps back to Sherlock) Or do you just want to fire me now?

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm considering it.

_Silence enters the room and the sound of someone coming up the stairway is heard. JOHN walks in and sees SHERLOCK and MAE at a standoff, both with arms crossed._

**JOHN  
**Now what?

**MAE  
**(glancing at John)  
Hi, Doc. He is about to fire me again. This time for organizing his magazines.

**JOHN  
**(sighing, rolls eyes)  
Really, Sherlock, I thought that her over dependency on sticky notes was a plausible reason for sacking her, but this. . . this deserves something less permanent. (grinning at Mae, raising arm and bring it down like a whip) Fifty lashes I say!

**MAE  
**(bursting out in mock English accent)  
No. . . off with me head!

_Both JOHN and MAE laugh at the parody. They both quickly gain control after seeing SHERLOCK serious expression._

**JOHN  
**Um. . . okay then. (looking at Mae) How many times is this?

**MAE  
**Fifth time. (beat) Well, fourth actually. He didn't actually say that I was Trumped, yet, but it was coming. (looking back at Sherlock) Well, want to officially make it five times?

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes narrowing)  
I'm use to things being a certain way and in a certain place—

**JOHN  
**You are bored and need something to piss and moan about. No interesting cases, not a word about Moriarty and all your theories on how he is back from the dead debunked. . . Mae is a convenient warm body for you to drive batty. (looking at Mae) He likes you really, or he wouldn't have moved your desk down here to take advantage of your excellent administrative skills.

**SHERLOCK  
**(defensive tone)  
I have you know, she came to me with the low wireless signal on the upper level.

**JOHN  
**(scoffing)  
And you offered when all it would take was a newer router. When have you ever offered to do something nice for anyone?

**SHERLOCK  
**Oh, I don't know, me being your best man at your wedding, and giving a rather eloquent speech, comes to mind.

**JOHN  
**Long and awkward speech and you didn't bloody offer!

_The two men now face off. MAE starts laughing again, causing both heads to snap to her._

**MAE  
**(moving over by Sherlock)  
You two! What a pair you make. (touching John's arm softly) You're hungry, I'll make you a sandwich. And you (poking him on his arm), one more firing and I'll go on strike.

_MAE rises on her toes and gives SHERLOCK a peck on his cheek and moves to the kitchen and works on building a sandwich. JOHN and SHERLOCK look at each other and both are trying to suppress their rising mirth. JOHN moves over to the desk and leans against it, watching MAE moving around in the kitchen._

**JOHN  
**(turning his head to Sherlock)  
How does she do that? I came here to see if you wanted to go out for a bite.

_SHERLOCK picks up one of the old books on the desk, there is a sticky note on the cover with a 5-diget number written on it. He thumbs through the pages, littered with multiple sizes of sticky notes and her elegant handwriting. He replies to JOHN's question. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Your stomach must be growling. She has superior hearing and listening skills. The slightest pitch or sound she zeroes in on, and then gathers information from it. You know, she knew it was you coming.

**JOHN  
**Really. How is that?

**SHERLOCK  
**She recognizes how you climb the stairs. The sound your shoes make, any shuffling, echo in the stairway. . . she's got mine down solid.

_SHERLOCK puts the book down and sits down in the desk chair to peruse the database that she created. He types in the word 'formaldehyde' and hits enter. A list of articles on the compound appears on screen and which magazine or newsletter it is located in. He grunts acceptance of her work. He turns around in the swivel seat, facing JOHN._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continues in low voice)  
It's really quite unsettling, yet remarkable. Last week, I came through the door and started to take off my coat there she was, holding my violin and bow out to for me to play. It was exactly what I was looking to do up to that point. Of course, that changed when it was more interesting to interrogate her.

_Flashback: Various ways SHERLOCK climbs stairs. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**I found that I take the stairs slowly, one step at a time, when I am having trouble working something out. She knows I like to play at these times. I come up fast, two steps at a time, when I am chasing an idea or thought. When I'm frustrated, I 'trudge' upstairs and she knows to disappear quick or make me my favorite dish, depending on how I close the door. A loud slam, and she is dust in the wind, a softer closing, and she cooks.

_Flashback ends. Back to JOHN._

**JOHN  
**(chuckling)  
And you want to sack this woman.

_SHERLOCK picks up a pen and scribbles 'distraction' on a sticky note and shows JOHN. His mouth opens as he 'gets it' and nods understanding. JOHN grabs the pen from SHERLOCK's hand and writes 'flirt!' and slides the pad over to him to read. SHERLOCK grins and peels the note off and rips it up. _

_JOHN rises and places his hand on SHERLOCK's shoulder to show his approval of his friend's actions. Both men clear their throats and SHERLOCK continues._

**SHERLOCK  
**She anticipates what is needed by picking up on certain words.

_Flashback: SHERLOCK talking on phone—ghostly words floating up of 'movie', 'oozing brains', 'effect', 'zombie'—and MAE's sitting at her desk, mouse moving furiously on shopping site, clicking on various types of media on 'movie make-up special effects' and placing each into the electronic shopping cart._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**She has names, phone numbers, or websites up and ready for me before I can even get my mouth open to ask for it. She would walk in on a conversation and know within minutes the five 'Ws' and then goes to work, searching for what would probably be needed, having articles, publications and reference material ready for me before I finish speaking to the expert in the field.

_Flashback ends. Back to SHERLOCK and JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**(clamping his hand on Sherlock's shoulder again)  
Congratulations, you lucky, sod. You have the best PA on the planet at your fingertips. I'd give her a huge increase in salary.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
Not. . .don't want her to think I feel she is important or special.

_MAE slams a plate loudly onto the counter, with a loud feminine harrumph. SHERLOCK smirks._

**SHERLOCK  
**(swiveling to the left and right in the chair)  
To put it in perspective a dog can hear up to 45,000 hertz, a cat up to 65,000. The rest of us are likely to be somewhere between 10,000 and 15,000 with continuous declining. Someone who can hear at 20,000 hertz is referred to in the research world as 'super sensitive hearing'. She won't confirm, but I believe she may have been blind for some time in her youth. This magnifies one's hearing a great deal.

**JOHN  
**(whispering)  
That would support her being sheltered as a child.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
I am only speculating but according to my research, Mayson's range is closer to the mid twenties. (looking at her in the kitchen) She knows of her gift and won't let me get her tested. Says she doesn't want the attention it may bring.

_Both men look at each other, understanding immediately of why she wouldn't want to bring attention to her incredible hearing abilities. _

**JOHN  
**(enlightened expression)  
Oh! So that is how.

_SHERLOCK looks at him to explain._

**JOHN  
**Mary called to remind me to pick up a few items at the grocer on the way home for the baby. An hour later, on my way out, Mae stuck one of her notes on my shirt, to remind me again. She actually heard Mary speaking on the phone from across the room. That's. . . (lowers voice) that's incredible. (leaning closer to Sherlock, whispering) Do you think she can hear me now?

_SHERLOCK looks over JOHN's shoulder and sees a board smile form on MAE's face, as she peels lettuce off the head; obvious that she could. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(whispering back)  
She's not that good.

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
All this, and she is an excellent housekeeper, as patient as a rock, utterly charming, and probably the only person on this continent who hasn't wanted to strangle you. Tell you what, Mary and I would take her off your hands anytime.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
Wouldn't work. Certain sounds and pitches can cause severe pain within her hypersensitive ear canals. High pitch wailing is one of them. Notice how Mayson tends to disappear when she gets started.

**JOHN  
**Mary is going to be disappointed. We were hoping for a sitter. What other sounds?

**SHERLOCK  
**Still trying to figure that out. There may be issues with certain sounds coming from the telly. White snow late at night had her bad off. Doesn't seem to be any problem with music though. She enjoys my playing and found her bouncing around to Journey and Bon Jovi while cleaning in Mrs. Hudson's place. Now, that would have been helpful to know in determining her age.

_MAE walks over and hands JOHN a plate with an impressively built sandwich. She is humming 'Don't Stop Believing'. JOHN smiles his thanks. JOHN is oblivious to the joke as he bites into the sandwich. SHERLOCK winks at her._

**MAE  
**(smiling back at Sherlock)  
H. . . no mustard. Mayo?

**SHERLOCK  
**Dry then, with double deli. . . no crisps.

_MAE nods and walks back to the kitchen. JOHN takes another huge bite of his sandwich._

**JOHN  
**(with mouth full)  
Hungry?

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
Famished.

_A knife is heard falling to the floor and then a jar shattering follows. A rare, curse is heard, escaping MAE's lips._

_SHERLOCK scribbles another note on the pad and pushes it over to JOHN. It reads: Worth the risk in the kitchen._

6


	5. Part 5

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 05: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S KITCHEN – MORNING**

_P.O.V. is of a little brown and white mouse, sitting on its haunches, at the bottom of a small, round aluminum paper trash bin, looking up. Surrounding it is a shredded paper and remnants of popped popcorn. It sees two human heads peering down at it, SHERLOCK's and JOHN's. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Clever.

**JOHN  
**Is this the better mousetrap you challenged her to create?

**SHERLOCK  
**(still glaring at the mouse)  
The frying pan was the most convenient solution at the time.

**JOHN  
**Good thing you missed or she would have smashed you with it instead. That's the closest I've seen Mae to losing her temper.

_SHERLOCK has flashback: _

_Montage of MAE losing temper with SHERLOCK—MAE throwing books at him, kicking his shin, dumping food and liquids on him, slapping sticky note on his forehead with big bold letters spelling 'A**HOLE', etc._

**JOHN  
**(continuing)  
She is turning out to be the female version of America's Mcgyver. Still can't get over how she fixed the toilet. If the plumbers union gets word of it, she will end up like Hoffa. (beat, nodding at the mouse) How did she do it?

**SHERLOCK  
**It's simplicity is so offensive that even I couldn't comprehend devising it. She needed a deep hole with smooth sides, and the bin here was perfect, setting it here, pressed against the shelf, with a full paper sheet covering the top and the aromatic bait in the middle.

_Whoosh! See MAE setting down the tubular aluminum bin—front overlaid with a London theme/flag—on the floor of an opened cupboard. The rim is a half inch lower than the nearest shelf. She places the paper towel over the top and gently puts popcorn in the middle. Lights go off._

_Now you are taken to the P.O.V. of the mouse, scurrying about within the cupboards, amongst pans, dishes, and cans. Whiskers and nose furiously working, stopping to sniff the air and going to follow the scent. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**Our little friend here, out for its routine nightly stroll inside the cabinets, making its way in search of the ever elusive crumb, sniffs out a tantalizing odor that draws it like a pin to a powerful magnet.

_P.O.V. – mouse. Its beady-eyes focus on the fluffy white bait ahead and scurries quickly towards it. Jumping the half inch onto the flat surface of the paper towel and falling instantly down into the trap with an echoing plop. _

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**After the plunge, it tries scaling the prison walls for a way out only to find it hopeless. Resolved to its fate, it relishes its last meal, and shreds the paper to make a little nest for a snooze until the sentence is pronounced.

_Back to SHERLOCK and JOHN._

**JOHN  
**(bending lower)  
Lucky little bugger to have such a lovely warden who just abolished the death penalty by frying pan and will certainly issue a pardon for it's immediately release in some safe, foreign land.

_MAE walks into the kitchen and sees the two men looking down into the bin. Her face lights up. She moves over to the bin. _

_P.O.V. back to the mouse, looking up to now see three faces looking down at it._

**MAE  
**(triumphantly)  
It worked!

_Both men's heads lift to peer at MAE. _

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
Congratulations on the capture of inmate number one.

_Both men stand up straight as MAE picks up the bin to get a closer look. She speaks to the mouse sweetly, her voice echoes in the metal can._

**MAE  
**Oh my, aren't you a cute. Where are your friends? I know there are more of you out there. (looking up at Sherlock with a stern face) And don't get any ideas about using any of these little guys for any of your experiments.

_SHERLOCK shrugs his shoulders, looking void of all understanding on what she was implying._

**MAE  
**I mean it, H! No experiments or tests. (points to the nearest pot on the stove) See that? I'll use it on you and I won't miss!

_JOHN burst out laughing, and SHERLOCK can't help but follow. MAE turns on her heel, with arms wrapped protectively around the bin, and heads for the door._

**MAE  
**(talking into the bin)  
Let's go to the park, okay.

_MAE stops short of the door and twists her body back towards the kitchen area._

**MAE  
**Doc, where's the nearest park from here?

**JOHN  
**Oh, that would be Regents. Not too far off. (glancing at Sherlock, he nods to John) I'll show you.

**MAE  
**Oh no, you stay. That's on the same street as the library, right?

**JOHN  
**(nodding)  
Only in the other direction, past Albany.

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
That's really close. I'll walk. See you two later.

_MAE leaves and JOHN looks after her, concern written on his face._

**JOHN  
**She's going to be alright?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding, while texting on his phone)  
I'm alerting my network that she is going there and not to the library today. They shouldn't have a problem spotting her, carrying a trash bin and talking down into it.

_SHERLOCK moves over to the table where his laptop is and opens it up. He glances at JOHN and see him standing, with the same worried look._

**JOHN  
**Maybe I should follow, just in case.

**SHERLOCK  
**She'll be fine.

_JOHN snaps out of his expression and moves over to the table. _

**JOHN  
**What are you looking up?

**SHERLOCK  
**Patents.

**JOHN  
**On what?

**SHERLOCK  
**Mousetraps.


	6. Part 6

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 06: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S BEDROOM – MID DAY**

_P.O.V. is SHERLOCK totally underneath his bed sheet, stretched out, laying on his back. He feels something fall across his bed and the mattress bounces. He flops the upper half of the sheet off to find MAE laying on her stomach across the length, with her head near his, a big smile on her face. She is fully dressed in a long peasant skirt, blouse. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Go away, Mayson.

_MAE shakes her head. Groaning, he flops the sheets back over his head. MAE's cheerful voice is heard from underneath the sheets._

**MAE  
**It's two in the afternoon, H. Don't you think it is time to get up?

**SHERLOCK  
**Not my mum. Now, go away before I pull all the linens away and show you my full Monty.

**MAE  
**I'll call your bluff. I bet you have bottoms on. But if you don't, I'll just close my eyes.

**SHERLOCK  
**What do you want?

**MAE  
**I have an idea to help you through this slow time. I am surprised that your brilliant mind didn't think of it before.

_Sheet is flopped off SHERLOCK's head again; he looks at her expectantly. She sits up on her knees and moves to pull the laptop over to him and plops it on top of his chest. He raises his head to get a look at the screen. His eyes grow large and his upper torso springs up to get a closer look. _

**MAE  
**Well. . .

_MAE finds her upper arms grabbed by SHERLOCK and him dropping a long, hard kiss on her lips, leaving her breathless and frozen in shock. He flings off the sheets and quickly jumps out of bed. His back to MAE; he is bare-assed—no bottoms. He quickly pulls on sweat pants, grabs his phone on the nightstand, and rushes out of the room._

_After a few moments, MAE snaps out of her trance and flops back onto the bed in a laying position, grabbing SHERLOCK's pillow, she hugs it to herself, smiles and sighs. MAE turns her head to the laptop that he left on the bed. Moving it slightly so she could see the screen, her smile widens. On the screen is the home page of an American television documentary series – THE COLD CASE FILES._

_Her fingers touch her lips, still feeling his hard kiss. Her smile fades, and puts her arm over her eyes that were starting to fill with tears. _

**MAE  
**(softly)  
Mel, what are you doing. You can't.

_Her ears tune into SHERLOCK talking on the phone in a demanding voice. _

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**I want them all, Lestrade! Here! I don't care how many bloody boxes there is. (two beats) Get the authorization! (beat) What. . . I don't know. If it will get the boxes here sooner, yes. I'll say she will. A night out would do her good.

**MAE  
**(frowning)  
Oh, don't you dare. . .

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**Seven-thirty, I'll tell her.

_MAE groans in disgust. Then silence. _

**SHERLOCK (O.C.)  
**(loudly, approaching)  
Mayson, I know you heard that. You're going out tonight.

_MAE hurries to dry her eyes and quickly climbs off the bed and starts to make it. She moves around the bed, when he comes flying into the room, pulling open drawers and grabbing clothes, then getting dressed right in front of her. He is fully energized. MAE flushes as he pulls off his sweat pants and starts in on pulling on his trousers. _

_MAE quickly closes her eyes tightly. _

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm done.

_MAE hears the zipper of the trousers and she opens her eyes to see SHERLOCK now slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt._

**SHERLOCK  
**Lestrade is a good sort of chap and clearly interested. No, Mr. Rochester, but he'll treat you properly. He is going to try to impress you, so a fancy dinner and dancing, so go out and get yourself a dress. He likes blue or go with black. Every man likes black. But get something new. . . modern. Short. Show some leg.

_SHERLOCK's critical eyes roam up and down MAE's frame. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Your hair could use a trim; an inch or two, but keep the length. Oh, he likes women with their hair pulled up nicely. So have it done while you are there. And, enough with the flats. Heels, Mayson. Men like heels. And no specs. Put in your contacts. Your eyes alone could hypnotize any ordinary man to do what you want. I want only the most challenging cold cases. Multiple murders would be ideal. Older the better; before modern forensics and DNA came into play.

_SHERLOCK reaches for his wallet on top of the dresser and pulls out bills. MAE draws in a deep breath, slowly releases, and nods acceptance but waves off the offer of money. He stuffs the bills back and tosses the wallet back on the dresser top. Placing herself right in front of him, MAE lifts her eyes to his. _

**MAE  
**(calmly)  
Is there anything else?

**SHERLOCK  
**Conversation should be easy. Just keep him talking about his work. . . favorite cases and stuff like that. Keep complimenting him. Men like that. Do not mention the divorce or his wife moving on with his barrister. A sore topic. Any questions?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
I'll help you get those files so you can do what you do best, Sherlock Holmes. (placing her hand on his cheek) Help those families.

_MAE turns and takes a step to leave his side, but then stops herself._

**MAE  
**Oh, just one thing more. . .

_MAE slaps SHERLOCK solidly on the same cheek, stunning him, then walks to the door, stopping short from exiting. She turns to him, hand on the door frame._

**MAE  
**(calmly)  
That's for treating me like a common hooker. Don't let it happen again. And, I want to let you know that I will be going on vacation. I'm sorry it is short notice, but I need a break. I know you will understand.

**SHERLOCK  
**Where are you going?

**MAE  
**None of your business.

_MAE leaves. And SHERLOCK stands in silent for a moment. Then admiration crosses his face. Then he frowns._

_After a moment, he picks up his phone and starts sending texts. _

_NEED TO SEE YOU - SH. Sends to MOLLY Brown_

_NEED DONOVAN – SH. Sends to LESTRADE_

_COMING TO C U – SH. Sends to MYCROFT_

_A few moments later, he receives replies._

_COMING – MOLLY _

_FUNNY HA HA _

_SORRY - OUT OF CIGS_


	7. Part 7

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 07: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – EVENING**

_SHERLOCK and JOHN are rummaging through a tower of cold case boxes; pulling out files and envelopes full of documentation and evidence. He ignores LESTRADE who is standing off to the side, directing Sgt. Sally DONOVAN and ANDERSON who was entering the room, carrying in more boxes. _

**DONOVAN  
**(out of breath; sarcastically)  
This is the last of it. Don't know who died and made us squaddies for this freak.

_DONOVAN is ignored. Disgusted, she drops the box and plops herself unceremoniously on the couch, crossing her arms. ANDERSON follows her example, also, agitated. _

**JOHN  
**(reading from an opened file)  
Here's one, 1979. . . triple murder, three boxes worth.

**MOLLY  
**(head poking out from behind a box)  
I was in nappies still.

_SHERLOCK grunts acceptance and JOHN starts to set the boxes off to the side._

**LESTRADE  
**(looking at watch)  
This is only a half dozen cases. I need to get approval for any older than 1980.

_MAE is heard descending the upper staircase and all faces turn to the doorway except SHERLOCK's. MAE comes into view; framed in the doorway. All three men are bug-eyed. A short whistle is heard from ANDERSON and then a grunt as DONOVAN elbows him in the ribs. _

_She is dressed in an elegant, short-sleeved, cocktail dress—Tiffany blue, with a black lace outer shell. Her hair is piled up beautifully with a cohesive embellished hair comb and high heels. No jewelry except for a simple pearl string around her neck. Her eyes pop with the darker liner and smoky shadowing. Her lip color is a burgundy red to match the warmth of her skin. A wrap is draped over her arm._

_LESTRADE walks over to her and offers to take her wrap. Handing it over, he drapes it over her shoulders. _

**LESTRADE  
**You look beautiful, Isabell.

**MAE  
**(smiling sweetly)  
Thank you, Inspector. (nodding at all the boxes) I want to thank you for saving me from all this tonight, but I hope that there will be more coming. It is such a wonderful thing that Mr. Holmes is doing.

_DONOVAN is heard scoffing. _

**LESTRADE  
**Greg, please. . . and not at all. Glad to give you a well-deserved night off.

**DONOVAN  
**(scornfully)  
I'll say! She's a saint to put up with the likes of him (nodding towards Sherlock) for even a day, let alone these five months.

**JOHN  
**(looking at Donovan)  
What does that make me?

**DONOVAN  
**You're too far gone to know, but I am sure insanity has settled in by now.

**LESTRADE  
**Donovan, enough of that.

_JOHN gives DONOVAN a dismissive look, and strides over to MAE, taking her hands into his. _

**JOHN  
**Mae, if I wasn't a happily married man, I'd give Lestrade some hearty competition to have you on my arm.

_MAE blushes and smiles at JOHN._

**LESTRADE  
**(looking at John)  
Well, since that isn't going to happen, (holding out his arm) shall we go, then?

_MAE wraps her hand around his arm and they turn to leave. _

**DONOVAN  
**(quickly standing up from the couch)  
Well, I'm out of here. Total waste of time and. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**(poking up from behind a tower of boxes)  
Wait, before you go, I wanted to say something. . . to Mayson, (turning his head to Molly) Molly, and (looking at Donovan) you too, Donovan.

_MOLLY moves out from behind a box and moves closer. MAE turns towards SHERLOCK with raised eyebrows. DONOVAN crosses her arms again._

**DONOVAN  
**(looking uninterested)  
And what is that, Freak?

**SHERLOCK  
**(very humble and heartfelt)  
I'm sorry, Donovan. . .Sally, for treating you so horribly. Molly, Mayson, I don't deserve you, two. Please, accept my most sincere apologies for treating you three so appallingly. I want to make it up to you.

_JOHN, ANDERSON and LESTRADE stare at SHERLOCK in disbelief and with jaws drop. A huge thud is heard._

**MAE  
**Oh. . .Sargent Donovan!

_MAE rushes to the side of DONOVAN. She has collapsed to the floor right where she stood._


	8. Part 8

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 08: EXT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – MID AFTERNOON**

_Perfect tropical day on the tiny Caribbean island of Coco Plum Cay, off of Belize. Three women are relaxing in luxury loungers, near their private ocean-front cabana. A gentle breeze cools the hot air as an attractive cabana-man serves them tropical drinks and fresh fruit._

_MOLLY, MAE, and DONOVAN, in attractive bathing suits/sarongs, big sunglasses. MAE is in the middle, with a large, white, floppy hat. _

**DONOVAN  
**I don't believe it for a minute. He has a reason for all this.

**MOLLY  
**I think he's sincere. His hug was very warm and he held me for a long time. It was nice. What do you think, Mae?

**DONOVAN  
**(jumping in)  
Made my skin crawl. But who am I to turn down a two-week, all-expense paid, holiday? I'd be daft.

_MAE puts down her android e-reader on her stomach, just above her waistline, and turns her head to MOLLY. Her hand reaches out and touches her arm in a friendly manner._

**MAE  
**He likes you very much, Molly. Doc, told me how you always help him out.

**MOLLY  
**(nodding)  
But he can be so—

**DONOVAN  
**Cruel, nasty, insensitive. . .

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
Yes, on the surface, but you ladies just don't understand how he works.

**DONOVAN  
**(eyebrows raise)  
And you do?

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
I think so. We are very similar.

**DONOVAN  
**(springing up in her seat)  
Oh, I got to hear this. You are the kindest woman I know, Mae, with the biggest heart. One date with Lestrade and he is crazy in love. Mrs. Hudson is about to adopt you as her official daughter. Watson would throw himself over a grenade for you. Even I, a straight woman, would consider changing teams if you were on the other side. (two beats, glancing at Mae) Um. . . are you?

**MAE  
**Me, what? (beat) Oh! (embarrassed) No, I'm not.

**DONOVAN  
**(a little disappointed)  
Of course, I had to ask. . . for a friend who is. (Mae nods understanding) But there is no way you are like that cold, mechanical insect.

**MAE  
**Let me explain, Sally. You see, H and I, well we do one thing really well. We do the opposite of what our human nature tells us to do but the difference is that we do it for different reasons.

**DONOVAN  
**I don't follow.

**MOLLY  
**Me neither.

**MAE  
**(sitting up)  
It is something my dad taught me. He had to deal with a lot of shady characters . . .many with volatile personalities, and he had to treat them very carefully. He said that your human nature is what causes so much trouble in our lives. When dealing with people, you must weigh the options and really concentrate on what is the best road to take. When it comes to dealing with other people, you have to think ahead on what their reaction would be if you said this or did that.

**MOLLY  
**The whole devil verses the angel thing.

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
Yes, the devil can be considered your human nature. Someone punches you in the arm, you strike them back. Someone hurts your feelings, you swear, scream and shout. You desire that married man, you go for it even though you know it will destroy his family if found out. Doing the opposite of what your human nature tells you to do is often the right thing to do. I'd be the first to admit it is often very hard to resist at times. (glancing sideways at Donovan, with an upturn of her mouth) Especially with Sherlock Holmes bossing you around.

**DONOVAN  
**(excited)  
I knew it! He got to you, didn't he?

**MAE  
**(nodding confirmation)  
Let's see, I threw a book at him twice, kick him in the shin, dumped a casserole in his lap, almost flushed his phone down the toilet, and the day the boxes were brought over, I slapped him good and hard on the face.

**DONOVAN  
**Bravo, Mae! Oh, I would have loved to have seen that!

_Flashback: MAE relives the kiss SHERLOCK gave her after showing him the cold case website._

**MAE  
**(eyes down casted, exhaling)  
Yes, even I can't resist his lack of charms.

**MOLLY  
**So, you do the opposite and so does Sherlock. . . how are you different?

**MAE  
**Well, I do it to avoid conflict and to keep the peace. My reward is obvious. H, he does it to avoid getting attached to people which he believes will hinder his intellectual well-being. He accepts that the price for pushing people away is that he will be unpopular. And, even in that, he knows he is shielding those who don't want to get close to him from potential harm.

_MAE's head drops and seems to be upset about something. MOLLY reaches out and touches her arm._

**MOLLY  
**Are you alright?

**DONOVAN  
**How in the hell does he shield us?

_MAE lifts her head and gives MOLLY a reassuring nod and smile and then turns her head speak to DONOVAN on her other side._

**MAE  
**He has many enemies, like this Moriarty, and he knows that they will try to get to him through people he cares for. Distance is protection from all sides.

**DONOVAN  
**You sound like you speak from experience.

**MAE  
**No, just an observation. If you excuse me ladies, I think I'll go for a walk.

_MAE flips the lid of her e-reader, automatically putting it in sleep mode. Rising from the lounger, she adjusts her sarong around her waist and walks to the shore line. MOLLY and DONOVAN watch her slowly make her way down the beach._

**MOLLY  
**Does she seem sad to you? (Donovan shakes her head) You know, she's right. Sherlock faking his death. He did it to protect his friends.

**DONOVAN  
**And put them through two years of hell at the same time. I am sure there was easier ways to go about it.

**MOLLY  
**Perhaps. Maybe he was doing what Mae said that he does. The opposite of what he really wanted to do.

**DONOVAN  
**What is that.

**MOLLY  
**Stay. (looking at the lone figure walking a little ways out in the surf) And be near those who matter.


	9. Part 9

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**PART 09: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT – MID-MORNING**

_SHERLOCK is leaning down, with hand on table, the other adjusting his laptop screen with his other hand; watching the real time stream of the conversation of MOLLY, MAE, and DONOVAN on the beach in Belize. _

_The view on the screen is of MAE's e-reader (which was gifted to her by SHERLOCK the day she left) from her lower stomach where she had laid it down. You see mainly, breast, cleavage, MAE's neck, and a thick braid of hair tailing in front. Her floppy hat is providing ample shade for a clear picture, and the voices are clear and audible. _

_JOHN is standing nearby, arms crossed, clearly disgusted with SHERLOCK's spying._

**JOHN  
**This is a new low for—

_SHERLOCK shushes him._

**MAE  
**. . . like this Moriarty, and he knows that they will try to get to him through people he cares for. Distance is protection from all sides.

**DONOVAN (O.C.)  
**You sound like you speak from experience.

**MAE  
**No, just an observation. If you excuse me, ladies, I think I'll go for a walk.

_MAE lifts the e-reader, closes the cover, and screen goes black. SHERLOCK closes the laptop lid and sits down, looking very thoughtful, twisting back and forth in the swivel chair._

**JOHN  
**Well, are you satisfied?

**SHERLOCK  
**The hidden camera is serving its purpose. (beat, absently) Insect? I like that.

**JOHN  
**(heated)  
It wasn't meant to listen in on private conversations. It was meant to check up on her to make sure she was safe.

_SHERLOCK stays quiet. He stops his swiveling, moving his elbow to the table and rests his jaw in the palm of his hand. _

**JOHN  
**(un-crossing his arms)  
So, is what she said about you true? Doing this opposite thing. . .to protect those you care about?

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring his question)  
She said that her dad had to deal with many shady characters with volatile personalities.

_JOHN nodding, and grasping where he was going with this new bit of information._

**JOHN  
**Didn't you say that that witness protection program harbored mostly criminals?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
This confirms what I was thinking. Her dad was an insider.

_A moment of silence ensued. Then JOHN jumps in._

**JOHN  
**So, if you were doing the opposite of what you really wanted to do, in sacking her. . .what is it now, seven times, you really wanted to what? Hum. . . opposite of sack is hire, can't be that. Wait, in sacking you distance yourself, opposite is getting closer. But in what way?

**SHERLOCK  
**Don't over analyze, John. It's not your thing.

**JOHN  
**Hold on, I'm on to something. You say you are distracting her, but I say it is something more. Every instance, she did something positive or. . . (grins) incredibly adorable, at least in everyone's eyes but yours, and deserved appreciation. . . so how would any normal, hot-blooded man show appreciation to an attractive woman who. . .

_JOHN's face lights up as it dawns on him._

**JOHN  
**(grin now from ear to ear)  
Ohhh! She's gotten to you, didn't she? The great block of ice, Sherlock Holmes has finally fallen.

_SHERLOCK turns completely around in the chair and leans back in a relaxed position, raising his arm and placing his hands on the back of his head._

**SHERLOCK  
**(staring at John)  
Even I look at the bathing suit issue. Desiring her is a weakness that can be overcome with discipline and the customary cold shower.

**JOHN  
**Only physical, eh. One word, Sherlock. Bollocks!

**SHERLOCK  
**(calmly)  
Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. A man exposed, in close proximity, to a woman for a great length of time is bound to start to have normal stirrings.

_JOHN bends down and puts his hands on the chairs arms, invading SHERLOCK's private space._

**JOHN  
**(stealthily speaking)  
Oh, but this is Mayson, we're talking about. Lusting after is left for the Adler's of this world, but rare women like Mae, are to be respected, cherished, and. . .protected.

_JOHN stands up and crosses his arms again. Looking at SHERLOCK with a smug smile on his face. SHERLOCK, now looking slightly uncomfortable, unfolds his arms and twists his chair back around so his back is to JOHN. _

**JOHN  
**(nodding toward the laptop)  
We've seen what lengths you would take to protect her. Showing up at your brother's doorstep to ask for that expensive spy gadget must have cost you dearly. Sending Molly, with her medical background, and that act with Donovan, even I am still gobsmacked about that. You just wanted a cop nearby. I'm surprised you didn't send Lestrade along. He would have shadowed her like a guard dog on a leash.

**SHERLOCK  
**(turning back around)  
As you said, I have the best PA and keeper on the planet. Of course, I want to protect this valuable asset. As for the date, it was a clear bust for Mayson. Lestrade didn't score high enough to warrant an all-expense paid trip to Belize.

**JOHN  
**Okay, I'll bite. What happened?

_Whoosh! Revisiting MAE's night out with LESTRADE. Dress ripped in back and shawl with dark smudge. Limp and scuff marks on top of her heels. Bare neck. Smudge lipstick on one side of her mouth._

**SHERLOCK (V.O.)  
**In helping her out of the vehicle, he closed the door too quickly, catching her shawl. In tugging on it, he realizes too late that the back of the dress is also caught, causing it to rip. Dancing was a nightmare, with Lestrade stepping constantly on the top of her shoes. She was still limping slightly when you took her to the airport. His nerves must have gotten the best of him because the good-night kiss had him getting caught in her pearls, breaking the strand and her turning quickly away from his mouth, as the beads broke and fell to the ground.

_Back to Sherlock._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
But to give him credit, he probably scored higher than what you would have, given your dating record.

**JOHN  
**Oh, shut up. Don't change the subject. Admit it, you care, like she said. Sherlock Holmes has a heart.

**SHERLOCK  
**(chuckling)  
I prefer to remain 'as cuddly as a cactus' and 'charming as an eel', thank you.

**JOHN  
**(grinning)  
With your 'brain full of spiders' and 'termites in your smile'?

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
See, insects. Fits.

**JOHN  
**At least, now, I know that you aren't going to make any passes at me.

**SHERLOCK  
**(shaking his head)  
I'm sure it wouldn't go over well with Mary. You know, her already shooting me once and her being a retired assassin. Tempting as it is, I'm not willing to make myself a target again.

_JOHN, smirking, picks up the nearest book and halfheartedly throws it at SHERLOCK._


	10. Part 10

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 10: INT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – QUIET PIANO LOUNGE**

_MAE is sitting on a cushioned armchair enjoying the piano player in the other corner and the relaxed, easy, atmosphere of the dimly lighted lounge. She is dressed in a tropical, full-length, sarong lounger dress. A waiter stops by, picks up her empty cocktail glass, and replaces it with a full one._

_She is reading her e-reader. The screen fades in and out and blinks black and back in again. MAE frowns and turns the reader off and then on again. Still the reader is acting choppy. A look of frustration and disappointment crosses her face and she shuts of cover to put it into sleep mode._

_From the corner of her eye, she sees a young man eyeballing her. He looks to be in his mid-twenties, carrying a backpack. Obviously, he is a NERD or computer geek (or both)—totally out of place in the tropical paradise. The type that would still be living at home with the parents. _

_The NERD downs a glass of liquid courage and nervously starts to come towards MAE. _

**NERD  
**(nervously)  
Hello, I couldn't help notice that you're having problems with your android. Can I possibly help?

**MAE  
**(smiling sweetly)  
How nice. I dropped it at the beach earlier, but I didn't think it was harmed. (handing over the reader) It seems to be cutting in and out on me.

_The NERD is mesmerized, not by MAE but her cleavage. _

**MAE  
**My name is Mae, and you are. . .? Excuse me. Hello. (waving hand in front of his face) You're not going to have any luck with any nice girls if you only set your sights on that area.

_The NERD blinks and goes red._

**NERD  
**(embarrassed)  
Oh, no. . .I was just admiring your dress. . .

**MAE  
**(laughing)  
I know exactly what you were admiring, but don't worry about it. So, what is your name?

**NERD  
**Rob.

**MAE  
**(holding out her hand)  
Nice to meet you, Rob.

_The ROB takes her hand and heartily shakes it. His hand is cold and clammy. MAE slowly pulls her hand away and gives him a reassuring smile. _

**MAE  
**(nodding at the reader he was holding)  
So, can you tell me what is wrong with it?

**ROB  
**Oh, yeah. . . let's see.

_ROB opens the lid and taps on the screen. MAE looks on patiently. ROB becomes completely engrossed with the reader. He pulls it out of the case and turns it over. After a few moments, he frowns._

**ROB  
**It's new but looks like the back has been opened. It's not a model I know of. It looks to be a special issue. Where did you get it?

**MAE  
**A friend, why?

_Pulling out a mini tool set from his backpack, ROB looks at MAE for permission. MAE nods and moves in closer to ROB to get a closer look at what he was doing to the reader. _

_ROB works the back off and examines the components. His eyes grow wide. He flips the reader over and turns it on. The screen lights up and he taps on the screen then flips it over to the back again. He looks up at MAE with mouth hanging open._

**MAE  
**What is it?

**ROB  
**(stammering with excitement)  
No way! For real? (looking at Mae) Are you from a secret agency?

**MAE  
**(not taken aback by the strange question)  
Yes, I'm a Bond girl.

**ROB  
**Really!

**MAE  
**(light laugh)  
No, I'm just kidding. What's up, Rob?

_ROB, going red again, points to a tiny pill-like black component within the reader. It is half the size of a watch battery, and has a red groove running in the middle. _

**ROB  
**This here. . . it is a reverse transmitter of sorts. (breathless with awe) I've only heard rumors of this technology on the high tech forums. It's not even supposed to exist yet. Probably worth thousands of dollars. Other countries would probably kill to have it!

**MAE  
**(pointing)  
That itty, bitty, thing? Thousands?

**ROB  
**(nodding)  
And worth it! You can put this in anything with a screen and wireless or satellite connections . . .computers, smart phones, (sucking in breath) TVs! It replaces the normal incoming receiver. Here I'll show you.

_ROB grabs his backpack and pulls out his larger android, quickly removing the cover and then the back. He points to the little disk, almost identical only with a grey groove running in the middle. He takes a little Philips flat head and carefully snaps it out. _

**ROB  
**See, it comes out easily. (looking back at the disk in Mae's reader) It must have loosened when you dropped it. See. (presses down on it with the tip of finger) That's why you were having interference.

**MAE  
**What does it do?

_ROB, doesn't hear her and is holding her reader like it was the most precious thing on earth._

**ROB  
**(bug-eyed)  
Somewhere is someone with the same pill in their computer acting as receiver. Only it should have a different color line. Probably green.

_MAE grabs his chin with her hand and draws his attention from the guts of the reader to her face. _

**MAE  
**(slowly)  
What. . .does. . . it . . .do?

**ROB  
**You are being watched in real time, lady. Every time you have this thing on, you are sending a live stream video back to a computer or android. It's I-spy-you, but you don't know it reality TV! Imagine, being able to watch a person unnoticed, wherever they go. In their homes, at work. . .thousands could be sold to unsuspecting people. You could be naked on the beach, reading in the bathtub. . .

**MAE  
**(red faced, trying to stay calm)  
Enough, Rob. I get the picture. Put it back together for me.

**ROB  
**Can I buy it from you?

**MAE  
**No.

**ROB  
**(desperate)  
Ah, come on. I'll pay anything. My dad is here, I can get some money from him and send more. . .

**MAE  
**Sorry, I need it.

**ROB  
**What for! I can sell my Star Wars collection. (begging) Please! You don't need it!

**MAE  
**Oh, but I do. I'm going to smash it over a certain person's head.

_MAE takes the reader from his hand and tiny tool and starts to put the back cover on herself. Securing the back, she hands him back his tool. Standing MAE looks down at the crestfallen ROB. Bending, she pecks him on the cheek._

**MAE  
**Thank you, Rob.

_MAE turns and walks purposefully away._

4


	11. Part 11

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 11: INT. FIVE-STAR ALL INCLUSIVE BEACH RESORT – BELIZE – MAE's LUXURY SUITE**

_MAE stomps back and forth in the room, obviously steaming mad. Fists to sides, she keeps glancing angrily at the spy e-reader on the bed. She stops, closes her eyes, and deeply inhales and exhales a few times, then shakes out her fists._

**MAE  
**(opening her eyes)  
Calm down, Mel. Daddy said he was your insurance plan. H was just checking up on you. Granted, in a very intrusive way. But did you expect anything less from him?

_Signing she walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge, picking up the reader. _

**MAE  
**No, I guess I wouldn't. (sighing) Adorable jerk. Why can't I stay mad at you?

_MAE opens the cover and the reader powers up. She stares at the screen, thinking of SHERLOCK watching her on the other side. After a few moments, she flips the cover closed._

**MAE  
**I wish I could teach you a lesson though.

_She lies down on the bed and starts fantasizing of all the scenarios using the e-reader she can use get back at SHERLOCK for spying on her:_

_Fantasy 1: E-reader set upright on lounger chair, facing the sea. MAE, dramatically drowning, arms flaying; screaming help and calling out for Sherlock. Back at 221B Baker Street: Sherlock in frenzied panic, shouting out to her with arm/hand outstretched at the screen._

_MAE grins with satisfaction._

_Fantasy 2: E-reader set upright in cushioned chair in room, facing the bed. MAE, MOLLY, and DONOVAN in sexy lingerie, all in bed with candles all around, in a ménage et twa. Back at 221B Baker Street: SHERLOCK's face is framed in the laptop's screen. He is stone faced, not affected in the slightest. Then JOHN, LESTRADE, and ANDERSON pop into the frame behind SHERLOCK. ANDERSON is mouthing 'Oh, yes.' over and over again. _

_MAE horrified, in full blush, shakes head, and scratches fantasy out of her mind._

_Fantasy 3: E-reader set upright on lounging chair, facing down the beach. MAE is being dramatically abducted by pirates and dragged to a waiting dingy. In the background, an 18__th__ century frigate, in full sail, awaits. Back at 221B Baker Street: SHERLOCK is sitting on couch with Johnny Depp sitting next to him. SHERLOCK's arm is draped intimately along Johnny Depp's shoulders; both eating popcorn and watching the screen, pointing and laughing. _

_MAE frowns. Scratches out fantasy._

_Fantasy 4: E-reader set upright on lounging chair, facing up the beach. A man is riding in the surf on a white horse, towards the waiting MAE (who is in a romantic renaissance dress). The man's hair is dark, wearing white undershirt (with puffy sleeves) flapping in the breeze, buttoned half way down, exposing a chiseled chest. As he approaches closer, MAE's jaw drops, it is SHERLOCK! The horse slows and he holds out his hand and arm for MAE to take. He swings her up behind him, and she wraps her arms around his waist tight; hugging his back. He kicks the horse forward and they ride into the sunset. _

_MAE is laughing hysterically. Then all fades to black. _

_A second later, a deafening gunshot is heard and MAE's eyes flash open. An obscure man is standing ahead of her, facing sideways, with a smoking gun. MAE screams 'No!' as she sees the victim, the LONE MAN crumpling to the ground. The murderer turns the gun on her and moves menacingly forward towards her. As he gets closer, he starts to look familiar. It is the face in the crime scene photos she saw on the wall in the flat—SHERLOCK's nemesis, MORIARTY!_

_MAE screams out loud, only it is real, and she springs up in the bed, trembling and frightened. After realizing it is only a nightmare, does she drop her face into the palm of her hands and starts to weep quietly. _

_Knock on door._

**MOLLY  
**Mae! Are you alright? I heard you scream.

_Startled, MAE's face comes up from her hands. Switching on the bedside light, she shouts out quickly._

**MAE  
**(trying to sound as normal as possible)

Molly, I'm fine. Just a bad dream.

**MOLLY  
**All right then. Goodnight.

**MAE  
**Goodnight, Molly.

_MAE waits until she hears MOLLY enter her room next door. Her tearstain face looks over at the spy e-reader still on the bed. Picking it up she turns it over and works with a nail file to pry off the back. Looking closely she zeroes in on the round pill component that ROB pointed out to her. _

_Using the tip of the file, the black pill easily comes out. Holding it up with her thumb and forefinger at the lamp light, she examines it. Bring it down she glares at it while biting her lower lip. She is thinking hard and moments later her eyes dart back and forth with a formation of an idea._

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
Sorry, H, your reader is going to accidently fall overboard into the sea. Me seeing your reaction and knowing you will have to explain to your brother will be your lesson.

_MAE places the high-tech component on the palm of her other hand and closes her fingers around it._

**MAE  
**As for this, Lady Mcgyver is sure to find some use for it. A possible double indemnity on my insurance coverage or maybe, (short laugh) another trap for a much larger mouse.

3


	12. Part 12

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 12: EXT. REGENT'S PARK – MID MORNING**

_Beautiful, sunny day and MAE is relaxing on a secluded park bench away from the main walkway. There are trees and shrubs surrounding. _

_Her head is back, eyes closed, sunning her face. She is in a long skirt, short sleeved blouse and light button-up sweater. Her legs are stretched out and feet crossed and hands resting on her lap. _

**MAE  
**(lip upturns)  
Mr. H, lurking behind bushes just doesn't seem to be your style.

_MYCROFT walks out from behind a hedge._

**MYCROFT  
**My dear, I've made a career out of lurking, but I will admit that I prefer bricks and mortar over all this greenery. I see that all that water recreation hasn't altered your outstanding hearing abilities.

_MYCROFT walks up to the bench and sits down besides MAE. She lifts her head, opens her eyes and smiles at him, bumping her shoulder with his playfully. _

**MAE  
**Heard you coming from far off but the ticking of your watch is what gave you away and (beat) your man has allergies.

_MYCROFT holds the watch up to his ear. _

**MYCROFT  
**Poor sod. It's all this. . .grass.

**MAE  
**I haven't changed my mind. The offer was generous but I really like where I am. Besides, I don't want to leave Mrs. Hudson or H.

_MAE lays her head back and closes her eyes again. MYCROFT is silent and studies her. When he doesn't reply, she pops her head up again and looks at him._

**MAE  
**You're a lot more quieter than your brother, but not that quiet.

**MYCROFT  
**Seems I have a dilemma, Miss Mayson. My offer to you was legitimate but your refusal has forced me to make a rather unpleasant decision.

_MAE sits up straight and looks at him expectantly._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
I must tell you the truth.

**MAE  
**(laughing lightly)  
Yes, I can see how that can be an unpleasant experience.

**MYCROFT  
**Where you are concern, it is. You see, my dear, my brother is not playing his game with you and its complicating matters.

**MAE  
**Complicating? I am assuming that you say that for selfish reasons.

**MYCROFT  
**It is but mostly from a national security stand point. It does not mean that I do not wish for his happiness beyond his intellectual stimulus. (short snort) Mum would love the stuffing's out of you if either one of us brought you home.

**MAE  
**(smiling)  
I have a feeling that would apply to any two-legged creature, human or alien.

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, indeed, but she particularly approves of you.

_MAE's head drops down as she fingers her skirt's ties. _

**MAE  
**So, how do you know it's not a game?

**MYCROFT  
**He was spying on you (beat) on your holiday. (beat) On the android he gave to you.

**MAE  
**(acting under appalled)  
Really? Well, that was intrusive.

**MYCROFT  
**(little put off by her reaction)  
And, as he was spying on you, I was spying on him in the same manner.

_MAE bursts out laughing, wrapping her arm around his and shaking it as her head bumping on his shoulder. MYCROFT remains passive, not understanding completely the humor. After a moment, MAE subdues herself enough to speak._

**MAE  
**Really, you two! I didn't see that one coming. Throw in Doc, and we could easily have the new three stooges only with brighter bulbs hovering overhead. Can you get any more loveable than that?

_MAE starts laughing more._

**MYCROFT  
**(trying to stay passive)  
Yes, loveable. By your reaction, you are either the most affable woman or you already knew.

_MAE nods with a wide grin on her face._

**MAE  
**I ran into a rather obsessed and informed geek at the resort. The reader wasn't working properly so he looked at it for me. Knew what it was the moment he saw the guts of the thing.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, the high tech forums. Most likely how Sherlock knew about its existence. (pause) Is it really lost?

**MAE  
**(looking guilty)  
I did go through an angry stage. So yes, I'm sorry. The boat driver thought me crazy when I threw it out. It is lying on the ocean floor being tapped on by little crabs reading Moby Dick.

**MYCROFT  
**You realize that was a very expensive surveillance device.

**MAE  
**Consider yourself lucky I didn't think to keep it and sell it to one of your rivals.

**MYCROFT  
**Er. . .with that in mind, I suppose a show of relief might be in order.

**MAE  
**So, what did you witness H doing?

**MYCROFT  
**Well, first, he asking for my help was shocking enough. But I knew he was predisposed when he just sat there. Staring for hours. No eating or sleeping. He didn't know what to do with himself.

**MAE  
**(baffled)  
What? From what?

**MYCROFT  
**From the time you disposed the reader until your flight arrived, he, was visibly . . . well, worried. Quite a new sentimentality for him.

**MAE  
**Oh, because I went cold turkey and stopped all of a sudden. (nodding) Yes, I can see how he may have been alarmed. He knows I am an avid reader. But you know, I don't think that was it. He would have just called the resort, texted Molly or—

**MYCROFT  
**(interrupting)  
Yes, a simple resolution to an exceedingly logical person, and yet, he didn't. He could not function. (looking at Mae with a slight awed expression) You crippled him to only pacing back and forth and paralyzed him mentally. Quite significant.

**MAE  
**That's ridiculous. I walked through the door and he was the same Sherlock Holmes. It was like I never left, except for the mess he made over the course of the two weeks. He didn't even flinch when I told him about the reader going overboard. Matter in fact, he put me back to work before I could even unpack. He missed me all right. He missed his housekeeper.

_MYCROFT pulls out his smart phone and taps on it bring up a video. He starts the video and hands it over to MAE._

**MYCROFT  
**Yes, he does know how to put on a show. This is what you didn't see.

_Start Video: _

_View point is the framed screen of the laptop sitting on the table. You see half the couch in view. MAE is seen dropping in the middle, with tennis racket in one hand and box lid in the other, clearly exhausted. Video edit jumps to her, half asleep, pulling her legs up and curling up on the couch; her hands acting as a pillow. Her face is facing towards the table where the laptop/spy receiver is sitting. _

_Video edit jumps to see SHERLOCK enter into the screen. You only see him from the waist up to his shoulders due to the laptop's limited view. He is almost off the screen, standing with back to the table, obviously watching MAE asleep on the couch. _

_Video jumps again to find SHERLOCK now bending down near where her head rested. His hands is pressed together in his usually pyramid style. He stares at her. After a moment, he gently brushes hair from MAE's face and then his fingers trail softly down her cheek. _

_Video edit jumps. SHERLOCK is now sitting at the laptop with his face framed in the laptop's screen. In the background, MAE is seen waking up. She stretches and gets off the couch and comes up behind SHERLOCK. She puts her hand on his shoulder._

**MAE  
**So, am I fired for sleeping on the job?

_SHERLOCK doesn't look back at her but can see her reflection in the screen. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Perhaps a performance review after you make me a bite and clean up a bit more.

**MAE  
**(excited)  
Oh, performance reviews now! I'm growing on you.

_MAE bends down and lightly kisses his cheek. She walks back to the couch, picks up the tennis racket and lid and goes off camera. You hear her humming in the background. SHERLOCK's eyes close slowly and he lets out a deep sigh. Opening his eyes again, he speaks under his breath._

**SHERLOCK  
**A bloody nuisance.

**MAE (O.C.)  
**(loudly)  
Oh, sorry!

_Her humming stops._

_Video Ends._

_MAE hands MYCROFT his smart phone back._

**MAE  
**(shrugging her shoulders)  
Like you said, he was worried and then, obviously, became relieved. He's looking after me. You know, Doc didn't go into details but said that he has gone to extreme measures to assure the safety of people he considers his friends.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, close acquaintances, yes. A new fixture in his life. But even Watson would challenge that he considers you as a mere friendly presence. (shaking his head) Poor brother. He was in danger from the very start.

**MAE  
**Danger? From me!

**MYCROFT  
**You've mastered the most powerful sense and you don't even realize it.

**MAE  
**My hearing?

_MYCROFT shakes his head._

**MAE**  
I don't follow you.

**MYCROFT  
**You pecking the cheek, how many times have you done that.

**MAE  
**Oh, I do it to everyone when I have forgiven them for something. (smiles in remembrance) My mom use to do it to my dad almost daily. It's really become a habit with H but I do it to Doc, Mrs. Hudson, and . . .

_MAE leans over and pecks MYCROFT's cheek._

**MAE  
**. . . there, you adorable snob. Now, you too. (giggles) Yes, Mr. H, be afraid.

**MYCROFT  
**(clearing his throat)  
Miss Mayson, you can joke but what you do is seriously effective. It has been my observation that you consistently elevate the level of familiarity with a person, especially strangers, when you touch them. That first day we met, you were profoundly affectionate, like you have known me for years. Might have been deservingly sympathetic for being Sherlock's elder brother, but nevertheless, it threw me off guard. Brits are often dubbed a cold lot and I resemble that description. But, unknowingly, you are stimulating a formidable connection from the start. When I sat down on this bench, you immediately drew me back into a secure feeling of trust and solidarity.

**MAE  
**That is silly. Just by nudging you?

**MYCROFT  
**Knowing you for these past months, you've already established yourself with your subtle lures. Against my better judgment, I just informed you of my spying activities. (rolling eyes) Well, me knowing you were aware you were being spied on helped the decision making process, but touch remains a very effective method of bring about a sense of security and then that is where one finds himself entrapped.

**MAE  
**(protesting)  
I would never entrap—

**MYCROFT  
**(reassuringly)  
Oh, I know, my dear. That is what makes you so dangerous. You don't know you are doing it and that make it much more attractive and dare I say it. . . seductive. And

_MYCROFT picks up MAE's hand and holds it gently. His thumb softly moving over the top. _

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing softly)  
A continuous stream of casual contact from a sincere and quite lovely woman is a weapon I am sure my brother was not prepared to defend against. Even in saying that, I am not sure he wants to fight it any longer. He knows he should. (lifts his fingers to touch under Mae's chin) But look at who he is fighting. Normally, he has a person running red-faced within moments but your tolerance of him is staggering, quite putting him off his game.

**MAE  
**(lowering his hand, shaking her head)  
Don't worry, Mr. H. I'm a stereotypical old maid with high walls built around her. He must know I'm the last person he should fall for. He'll fight it and win.

**MYCROFT  
**Old maid, eh. That is unexpected. (shaking his head and chuckling) Hmm. . .with that bit of knowledge Miss Mayson, I can pretty much guarantee that my brother will surely lose the fight. He might have already been defeated.

**MAE  
**(giving a look of disbelief)  
Yeah, right. He kissed me once and that was spontaneous when I gave him the idea about the cold cases. Then he proceeded to trade me for a bunch of boxes to Inspector Lestrade. Hardly defeated.

**MYCROFT  
**Let me ask you, did Sherlock make suggestions on how to dress for this outing with the inspector.

**MAE  
**He didn't make suggestions; he _told_ me how to dress. How to wear my hair, too.

**MYCROFT  
**And did he tell you how to be with the inspector?

**MAE  
**Yes, to flatter him and ask him about himself.

**MYCROFT  
**(upturn of mouth, nodding)  
Oh, defeated, all right. Done for.

**MAE  
**(confused)  
Who?

**MYCROFT  
**(chuckling)  
All three of you. First off, you went on this date. . .for him.

**MAE  
**(shaking head in denial)  
But I wanted him to get those cold cases and. . . and, I slapped him. Hard!

**MYCROFT  
**(snickering)  
And he certainly deserved it and most likely it raised his admiration for you. But still you went. Tell me, were you at ease with Lestrade? Did you enjoy yourself?

**MAE  
**Not at all. I felt uncomfortable in that dress and hated the heels. I felt so guilty the whole time that I was leading Gregg on. Sally said that he was in love with me already. I think it may be true. He was at the airport with flowers and a lift home.

**MYCROFT  
**Who knows your itinerary? (Mae's eyes widen) Ah, yes, a police escort most likely sent by my thoughtful brother.

_MAE's mouth drops open to protest again but then clamps shut._

**MYCROFT  
**So, now, what will you do knowing that Lestrade is very interested?

_MAE thought for a moment and her shoulders drop. Her expression takes on a disgusted look of understanding._

**MAE  
**(sighing deeply)  
Avoid him at all costs.

**MYCROFT  
**Where?

**MAE  
**The place he least likes to go.

**MYCROFT  
**Which is?

**MAE  
**Baker Street.

**MYCROFT  
**(nodding)  
You were well played by a man who wants you all to himself. But I wonder if he consciously knew he was doing it.

**MAE  
**(anger rising)  
That jerk!

_MAE fights her anger and after a few moments, her face relaxes and shakes her head with acceptance. Sighing again her face softened._

**MAE  
**(softly)  
That adorable jerk.

**MYCROFT  
**(scoffing)  
Adorable. That's the last thing anyone would call my brother including our own mum.

**MAE  
**Yeah, but I'm American. We're often made out to be a crazy, non-sensible bunch. I believe I resemble that description.

**MYCROFT  
**(grinning)  
No, Miss Mayson. Neither applies to you.

_MAE gives him an appreciative smile then a long moment of silence. Then MYCROFT looks at MAE._

**MYCROFT  
**So, what to do about you? Apply for that witness protection program in the U.S.? It seems the only option at this point. Because anywhere else, he would find you.

_MAE stiffens and quickly drops her head. _

_Flashback: _

_MAE working as a laborer of a heavy machine on a manufacturing floor, returning to a sparse hotel room, grimy and exhausted, flopping down into a chair. _

_MAE is seeing herself as a waitress in a dive restaurant, coming home to a sparse apartment, falling onto the bed and covering her face with a pillow. _

_A motel maid scrubbing a toilet and picking up with dust pan a used condom, returning to a sparse, rented room of an elderly couple, sliding down the closed door to the ground and covering her face with her hands in despair._

_A quick flashback of the LONE MAN, throwing wood on a bon fire, while a woman and MAE sitting together on a log, huddled together under a blanket, roasting marshmallows. All three are laughing and smiling. _

**MAE  
**(whispers)  
He hasn't found me yet.

**MYCROFT  
**What was that?

_MAE's head snaps up and shakes her head at him._

**MAE  
**If anything, it's just physical or not lasting. He'll get over it, wouldn't you say?

**MYCROFT  
**Normally I would say that is true but you are not like anything he has seen before except for Alice. Only I was fortunate enough to have seen her first.

**MAE  
**Alice?

**MYCROFT  
**(sighing)  
Ah, Alice.

_MYCROFT crosses his legs and stretches his arm across the back of the bench._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
Love is what you American's call a four-letter word to the Holmes boys. We don't do it very well, Miss Mayson. We find the weakening disease repellent and any blissful scenario is to be avoided. As you probably know, Sherlock and I are masters of becoming emotionally detached and that includes avoidance and blockage of normal male urges and needs. So, with that being said, he. . . um, well, I'm am of the opinion that he is completely abstaining from intimate relations. Can't say much for his decade of discovery but I wouldn't be shocked to learn he never, um. . . well, I digress.

**MAE  
**Decade of discovery?

**MYCROFT  
**His twenties. Disappeared with little word.

**MAE  
**Bet his mom wasn't too pleased.

**MYCROFT  
**(nodding)  
Dad thunked his head good when he returned.

**MAE  
**Well, one can look at his work as a devout undertaking, so there is nothing wrong with being celibate.

**MYCROFT  
**A religious comparison. Interesting. But it doesn't stop him from using women shamelessly. This last one, Janine, he played the devoted new boyfriend for an entire month. Even proposed to get access to a secured part of a building. Ruthlessly clever by pre-planning his moves beforehand. Have to admire his prognostications.

**MAE  
**Oh, but didn't she say in the papers. . . um. . . shag's a lot?

_MAE flushes pink at her confession that she actually knew about the tabloid reports._

**MYCROFT  
**And she made a hefty sum. A game, remember, Miss Mayson. He's not the typical man. He doesn't need intimacy and it is my assumption that this Janine went, how to put this delicately . . . unsatisfied. Many masterminds easily dismiss it. There was a woman that came close to ensnaring him—a seductress. Very attractive. But she wasn't an equal like you are, or to say. . . (looking at Mae) in the same boat. You bring so much more to the table. (nodding at bin) You are resourceful, quick thinking, trustworthy and loyal, and to top it off, your exceptional hearing adds spice. Well, you get the picture. But in the end, we're all human and not infallible. Including Sherlock Holmes.

**MAE  
**This woman, was she this Alice?

**MYCROFT  
**Oh no, this woman was no Alice. Alice was a lot like you. It was a while ago. Sherlock was just nineteen and most likely planning his adventures. But he liked her. . . very much so, but remember, I saw her first. (tilting his head back, remembering) Such a lovely girl. I was twenty-seven and she thirty-nine.

**MAE  
**(surprised)  
That's quite an age difference.

**MYCROFT  
**You wouldn't believe her to be that old. Beautiful inside and out with the sweetest nature. (head turning to her, grinning) Both her and I. . . in the same boat.

_MAE smiling back, nods in understanding._

**MYCROFT  
**(continuing)  
It isn't surprising Sherl and I both like pious, older women. It is the mix of maturity and innocence that attracts us. (looking far off, lowered voice) I didn't even resist her. (looking back at Mae) And if I was the better brother, I wouldn't want him to resist you. He needs you like he needed the good doctor.

_A sudden sadness crossed MYCROFT's face. _

**MAE  
**(touching his arm)  
What happened to her?

_MAE, realizing that she just touched him, quickly draws her hand away._

**MAE  
**Sorry.

**MYCROFT  
**(covering her hand with his)  
Don't be. I would never want you to change. And it was Cancer. After, Sherlock saved me. Don't ask how because you wouldn't understand, but he knew exactly what I needed to snap me back. That is when I decided that whether he liked it or not, big brother would be watching over him.

**MAE  
**I'm glad he has you.

**MYCROFT  
**And this is where I must tell you that I am about to say the direct opposite of what I want to say to you, Miss Mayson.

**MAE  
**(eyes moistening)  
No need. I already knew that I am a distraction and keeping him from more important things like finding this Moriarty. You're right, Mr. H, I lost the battle already. He isn't exactly who I imagined I would fall for and he definitely not the marrying type. His work is (wiping falling tear) much more important than me. He can be the most infuriating, callous, and unfeeling person but he saves lives. Even if I was able too, how can I even begin to compete with that?

_MYCROFT nods his head. _

**MYCROFT  
**You can come back to him, after a time, that is. (bumping gently into her shoulder) I want you to come back.

**MAE  
**(head bowed)  
I don't think so. It will be for the best if I don't.

**MYCROFT  
**(sincerely)  
Then I am truly sorry for my part in this. He will not find another like you Isabell Mayson.

_A long pause and then MAE speaks softly._

**MAE  
**I've seen the photo in his drawer. He was so young.

**MYCROFT  
**Ah, with old Red. Good dog, that.

**MAE  
**He lost him tragically, didn't he?

**MYCROFT  
**(nods)  
Cancer as well. Our parents had no stomach to end the suffering.

**MAE  
**So, you took him to be put down and he hated you for it.

**MYCROFT  
**It was the start. But as he grew into an adult, he realized it was in the dog's best interest, and then his animosity towards me was conditional. When in a pinch, he can be quite accommodating with the customary reluctance.

**MAE  
**When we first met, he saw a lost dog flyer in my pocket and pretty much told me that I was going to go search for it and that it would be a waste of time. I assumed that he figured out what happened but after reading Doc's blog on that hound in that place—

**MYCROFT  
**Baskerville.

**MAE  
**Yes, and how he had it out with that pub owner over his mistreatment of that animal . . . well, I knew that H probably went out himself to look for the dog and found it.

**MYCROFT  
**That would be my assumption. Ever since Red, he has a soft spot for our furry companions. (looking at her with admiration) You _are_ bright, Miss Mayson. Are you sure I can't convince you to come work for us? Lost somewhere in Britain's massive network of intelligence. Would solve on where to put you.

**MAE  
**(ignoring his question)  
For me it was my little Calico. (looking at Mycroft) Sad, isn't it that an animal can surpass all expectations in encompassing our hearts. People are so capable of loving but unfortunately, very few know how to love well. Seems to be an endless search and with each year that passes, the wall gets higher and thicker.

**MYCROFT  
**Before John Watson, my brother's wall was impenetrable.

**MAE  
**I'm glad that there are cracks. I don't care what anyone says, everyone needs—

_MAE stops suddenly and she turns her head. She hears something. _

**MYCROFT  
**(alerted)  
What is it?

_MAE holds her hand up to stop him from speaking. _

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
Your backup man, he just collapsed to the ground. Sounds like he was struck from behind or something.

**MYCROFT  
**(calmly)  
Oh dear.

_MYCROFT touches in a 6-number code on his phone and pockets it._

**MAE  
**They are heading this way. One is speaking to the other. That voice. I've heard it before.

_MAE's forehead furriers then her mouth drops. Her eyes widen and her hand grabs MYCROFT's arm. _

**MAE  
**(gasps)  
Oh no!

_A red laser dot appears on MYCROFT's heart. Seeing it, MAE reacts quickly and shoves him out of the way just in time for the bullet to miss and strike away from the targeted area. The bullet instead, enters MYCROFT's lower right side. As he doubles off the bench, Mycroft grabs the stunned MAE's arm and drags her down with him._

**MYCROFT  
**Run!

**MAE  
**You're shot!

_Another bullet is heard hitting MYCROFT somewhere on his body. He grunts in pain and he falls flat on his back. MAE, low on her knees, screams out for help and grabs the metal trash bin and places it before her as she lies along side by MYCROFT, shielding him with bin and her body. A red beam is now on the metal bin, in front of MAE. She hears a loud ping. MAE winces and screams. _

_MAE moves her body in closer tighter to MYCROFT. MAE lifts her head and looks up into the sky._

**MAE  
**(shouting)  
Helicopter coming! Police! Help!

_The red laser dot disappears. _

**MYCROFT  
**(low moan)  
Clever, girl.

_MAE rises up to her knees and lays a palm on MYCROFT's chest. _

**MAE  
**(anxiously)  
They're gone. What do I do? Tell me!

**MYCROFT  
**(weakly)  
Pressure. . . add pressure.

_MAE nods understanding and peels off her sweater and presses it to the wound to his side. Her eyes scan the rest of him and notices his shoulder is bleeding as well. She digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone and tries quickly to figure out how to work it. She is immediately frustrated._

**MYCROFT  
**(grunting in pain)  
Listen, Miss Mayson, tell that brother of mine. . .

**MAE  
**(angrily)  
You call me Miss Mayson one more time I am going to smack you one! And tell him yourself!

_MYCROFT's hand slowly raises and touches her cheek._

**MYCROFT  
**(feeble smirk)  
Why didn't I see you first?

**MAE  
**(putting phone to her ear, looking down at him)  
Oh, shut up and don't you dare die! Come on, Doc! Please, pick up!

_MYCROFT's hand drops and he goes unconscious. _

**MAE  
**Mr. H? (louder) Mycroft! Doc! Oh, thank God! Mycroft, he's been shot!

_MAE's head lifts up and looks up as the loud sound of the helicopter approaching. It then starts to hover above. The whipping blades issue a barely audible drone that sends a shock wave of pain to shoot through MAE's ear canal and head. She drops the phone and desperately covers her ears, screaming against the pain. _


	13. Part 13

**THE KEEPER OF 221B BAKER STREET**

**SCENE 13A: INT. 221B BAKER STREET – SHERLOCK'S FLAT - LATE MORNING**

_SHERLOCK is putting on coat, while reading a text message that has come in from his vagrant network. JOHN is sitting in the chair, thumbing through a magazine._

**JOHN  
**(looking up from the magazine)  
What's up?

**SHERLOCK  
**(scoffs)  
Brother dear is trying to recruit Mayson again.

**JOHN  
**In the park?

_SHERLOCK nods. _

**JOHN  
**(smug look)  
Desperation must be settling in for him to brave the untamed wilds of London.

_SHERLOCK finishes putting on his coat. JOHN throws the magazine down and rises from the chair quickly._

**JOHN  
**Wait, I'll go with you.

_Both men exit the building and are strolling down the street, heading toward Regent's park. SHERLOCK has both hands are in his coat pocket as they cross the street. _

**JOHN  
**Why go? She won't leave you because her dad and it seems a safe business with her being stalked by your brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**I need to remind him that I saw her first.

_Phone sounds again with another text update. SHERLOCK pulls the phone out of the pocket and reads the messages._

**SHERLOCK  
**(frowning)  
Mycroft has been followed. Some irregular activity happening.

**JOHN  
**(alerted)  
What kind of activity? What possibly could—

_A rush of text messages alerts sound cutting off JOHN. _

_Different text messages floating up quickly from various network sources with alarming messages of danger and to come quick. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(loudly)  
John! Quick!

_Both men take off in a sprint towards Regent's Park. _

**SCENE 13B: EXT. REGENT'S PARK – LATE MORNING**

_JOHN and SHERLOCK are dodging cars, crossing streets, and shoving people aside as they quickly run down the street. JOHN phone starts ringing in his pocket but he doesn't stop. Reaching the main entrance to the park, they both stop, not knowing where to go next. SHERLOCK looks at his phone and at that time JOHN realizes his phone is still ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket._

**JOHN  
**(glancing at Sherlock)  
It's Mycroft! (puts to ear) Mycroft, what's happening! Mae! Shot! Where are you?

**SHERLOCK  
**Shot! Who? Mayson?

**JOHN  
**(shaking his head)  
No, Mycroft!

_A helicopter suddenly flies overhead toward the center of the park and SHERLOCK takes off to follow it. JOHN follows right behind. _

**JOHN  
**(shouting on the phone)  
We're coming, Mae! Hold on!

_Both men see the helicopter land way ahead of them but are blinded by a large grove of trees and shrubs. As they get closer they begin to hear MAE screaming out words._

**MAE  
**No! Stop! Where you taking him?

_Both men break through the grove of trees to see a rush of uniformed men jumping into the copter and motioning the pilot to lift off. MAE on her knees, still covering her ears, looking up at the disappearing helicopter. Tears are streaming down her face. Blood is seen on the front of her blouse. She is clearly still in pain._

_SHERLOCK reaches her first and grabs hold of her upper arms and draws her up. His hand press her head tightly to his chest, his other hand covers her exposed ear to try to help her muffle the debilitating sound that is causing her agony._

_The helicopter disappears and MAE's knees buckle with relief, but SHERLOCK holds her up._

**MAE  
**(breathlessly)  
They took him away!

_SHERLOCK draws her away to look into her stricken face._

**SHERLOCK  
**Are you hurt?

**MAE  
**(frantic)  
Where did they take him! He needs to come back!

**SHERLOCK  
**His people. Answer me now, Mayson.

**JOHN  
**(touching her arm)  
They will take care of him. Answer Sherlock. Are you hurt?

**MAE  
**I think I'm. . . on my side. . .shot.

_SHERLOCK and JOHN in unison._

**SHERLOCK  
**What!

**JOHN  
**What!

**MAE  
**It's hurting now.

_SHERLOCK draws her further away from his frame and JOHN's arm wraps around her mid-drift and drops slightly to take a closer look. _

**JOHN  
**(nodding, looking up at Sherlock)  
Yep. . .doesn't look serious. A lot of blood though.

_JOHN stands, motions SHERLOCK to take her to the bench as he quickly dials on his phone to call for help. SHERLOCK moves MAE to the bench to sit. _

_MAE stops and starts to sway. SHERLOCK immediately drops his arm under her knees and lifts her up to carry her the rest of the way to the bench. Sitting her down, he sits beside her on one side and JOHN, sits on the other side, administering to her wound. MAE is starting to quake and breath heavily._

**JOHN  
**(reassuringly)  
Not bad at all, Mae. Quick patch-up and you will be back to being sacked by Sherlock in no time. (looking up at Sherlock) She's going into shock. We need to calm her.

**MAE  
**(shakily)  
We were talking. . . just talking. . . he was so nice. . .

_SHERLOCK leans MAE over to JOHN so he could stand and take off his coat. He and JOHN help to wrap it around her. SHERLOCK sits back down on the bench and draws her back to rest on him._

**JOHN  
**Steady, love. Okay? Take a couple deep breaths.

_MAE nods and does as JOHN instructs, taking in a few slow and deep breaths._

**JOHN  
**Atta, girl. (lifting his hand from her wound) Good, your bleeding stopped. Hold your arm tightly here, Mae. Keep the pressure going.

_MAE smiles feebly at JOHN. SHERLOCK takes in the scene and deducts quickly what happened. SHERLOCK's fingers reach under MAE's chin to draw her attention to him._

**SHERLOCK  
**(low voice)  
You used the metal bin and yourself to shield Mycroft.

_MAE looks up at him. As a thank you, he lightly kisses her forehead then lets her head rest again. There is a long pause and SHERLOCK brows draw in._

**SHERLOCK  
**(annoyed)  
Don't do that again. You may be a saint but I'll not allow you to be a bleeding martyr for the likes of him or anyone else, including myself.

**MAE  
**(lifting her head, feebly)  
I like being the heroine. (beat) You have no say anymore.

**SHERLOCK  
**And why is that?

**MAE  
**(whisper)  
Because I quit.

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
What took you so long?

_SHERLOCK and MAE's eyes lock. SHERLOCK's hand cups her cheek. Sirens can now be heard in the background. JOHN stands._

**JOHN  
**(clearing throat)  
Well, I'll go direct the way. Pardon me.

_JOHN rushes off. _

_MAE smiles back but then her grip on his shirt tightens against a wave of pain. SHERLOCK adjusts so she can rest more comfortably. He notices that she has turned very pale. All signs indicating that she was soon to black out. _

**SHERLOCK  
**Who did this? What did you hear, Mayson?

_MAE is distracted from the pain with his question, and her mouth drops as she remembers. _

**MAE  
**H, it wasn't Moriarty. I think he really is dead.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
I've come to that conclusion already.

**MAE  
**He has a sister.

**SHERLOCK  
**(eyes widening)  
How do you know this?

**MAE  
**She spoke to the shooter as they approached. I watched all the videos of Moriarty during the trial and her voice is the same as his but with a feminine pitch. I can often tell twins apart because of it.

_MAE shivers and SHERLOCK pulls the coat tighter around her. _

**SHERLOCK  
**What else can you tell me? What did she say?

**MAE  
**Spoke of a list. (looking up at Sherlock) This was number three on that list.

**SHERLOCK  
**Murdering the high ranking agent of British Intelligence, who just happens to be my brother.

**MAE  
**(nodding)  
She was. . .um. . .I want to say aggressive and in total control of the man with her. Like a drill Sargent or. . .

**SHERLOCK  
**Puppet master?

**MAE  
**Yes, exactly. (pause) H, I got the feeling that she. . .well, didn't want to kill Mycroft but when the shooter missed, she was furious, then glad he missed. She's not as smart like her brother.

**SHERLOCK  
**How can you tell?

**MAE  
**(shaking her head)  
Oh, I can tell. So emotional. Dad said that the higher the IQ the lower the—

_MAE's mouth clamps shut._

**SHERLOCK  
**And your dad had a very high IQ, didn't he?

**MAE  
**How did you know?

**SHERLOCK  
**(smirks)  
Only a superior mind can throw off another. I still do not know your actual identity. And I assume that your dad was difficult to live with just like myself. You were well conditioned in dealing with the likes of me. (beat) Were you not?

_MAE rests her head on his shoulder._

**MAE  
**(sighing)  
Not entirely. My dad's genius and eccentricities were trying at times, but handling him was a breeze compared to you. You have more of a psychedelic weirdness about you and go way too deep. Sometimes I think that you are from another world. (giggles lightly) Woodstock?

**SHERLOCK  
**Um. . . no. . .a highly radical beatnik from the late fifties and early sixties.

**MAE  
**You do look posh in black and high collar.

**SHERLOCK  
**(grinning)  
I agree.

**MAE  
**(sounding very tired)  
H. . .is Mycroft really going to be alright?

**SHERLOCK  
**Where was he shot?

**MAE  
**Lower right side and I believe his shoulder.

**SHERLOCK  
**(nodding)  
No comparison to being shot in the chest. (beat) He'll live. He won't let me win.

_MAE lifts her head._

**MAE  
**Win? What do you mean?

**SHERLOCK  
**(glancing down into her face)  
Our wager. Who will be the one who fails at cheating death first. I'm getting rather good at it. Cheating death that is.

**MAE  
**(sounding disgusted)  
If I had the energy, I would slap you right now. That is a horrible wager! And what could possibly be the reward for the winner?

**SHERLOCK  
**Never thought to discuss it. You'd think it would be obvious.

_MAE face turns serious, grabs his jaw and lifts her head to look him in the eyes._

**MAE  
**(low whisper)  
Not even you can be that callous. You know what could have happened today. The red light was aiming for his heart. You don't fool me. You two need each other and would be sorry.

_Winching, MAE quickly drops her hand and rests her head back on his chest._

**MAE  
**(continuing)  
The shooter aimed for my heart as well. She had no reason not to order me killed right then to get to Mycroft. You know it. Deny it all you want, Sherlock Holmes. You need me, as well. (voice fades) I'm your Alice.

_SHERLOCK jaw locks and he pales. MAE smiles lightly as she closes her eyes and presses her ear tighter, right over his heart._

**MAE  
**(barely audible)  
I can hear it.

_SHERLOCK's face is passive as his hand tentatively smooth's down her arm. He works to stir her but finds that she is now unconscious. He rests his lips on top of her head and lets out a deep sigh of resignation. _

_Sounds of approaching JOHN, a frantic LESTRADE and men with a gurney, are closing in. SHERLOCK straightens on the bench._

**JOHN  
**How is she?

**LESTRATE  
**Isabell!

_LESTRATE reaches the bench and bends down to touch MAE's face. _

**SHERLOCK  
**She's out. Lestrade. (grabbing his lapel) Do not let her out of your sight. Not even for a minute. I'm placing her care into your hands.

_LESTRADE nods and gently lifts her up into his arms and moves to take her to the waiting gurney._

**JOHN  
**Careful, her side there. I'll follow shortly.

_LESTRADE nods as he orders the parameter secured by DONAVAN and a few more officers, who just appeared. DONAVAN rushes to MAE's side on the gurney. Concern crosses her face. Then she turns to SHERLOCK._

**DONAVAN  
**(glaring)  
Knew that was coming. Finally got her hurt.

_SHERLOCK stands, ignoring DONAVAN, puts his coat on and walks purposefully in one direction followed closely by JOHN. The reach a line of bushes and pines. SHERLOCK plows through to the other side into a small pocketed clearing. _

_SHERLOCK's eyes scan the area. He sniffs the air. SHERLOCK's eyes get wide and his face lights up in sudden realization. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(overjoyed)  
Yes! Oh, well played!

_SHERLOCK takes out his phone and keys in text and sends:_

_TIME TO RETURN FAVOR – SH _

**JOHN  
**What is it! What did you learn?

_SHERLOCK drops to the ground._

**JOHN  
**Sherlock?

**SHERLOCK  
**Moriarty is dead but left a honey-kill list for sister dear to carry out. (looking up at John)

**JOHN  
**Sister!

**SHERLOCK  
**Mayson's conclusion was all I needed to bring this all together!

_SHERLOCK's phone sounds alerting to an incoming text message. He views it._

I'M ALL YOURS! I.A.

_Quickly replying to the message, he keeps his eyes on the screen._

**JOHN  
**(crosses his arms, shaking head) His sister. Mae figured that one out, eh?

_SHERLOCK nods as he resumes examining the ground area._

**JOHN  
**(disgusted)  
What the hell do you need me for? Comical relief?

**SHERLOCK  
**(ignoring question, excitedly)  
Oh! Yes!

_JOHN frowns._

**SHERLOCK  
**(continuing)  
Just as I thought. Look, John. The shooter kneeled here. She stood there, by the bush, there. Stilettos. See the holes in the soft earth. Not very practical in the park. Dark haired, long.

**JOHN  
**(sighing)  
With your brains and her extraordinary hearing, you'll make a very formable team.

_SHERLOCK stands and starts to examine the bushes, zooming in on a few strands of long dark hair._

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently)  
Team? You're my team. And I doubt Mayson would hold up well in the field unless self-sacrificing and killing someone with kindness was a plausible defense. Envy from you is absurd here. (looking up at John) Remember, pink?

**JOHN  
**Okay, we'll keep her in the kitchen. (beat) She wouldn't be on the list, right? She didn't come in until well after Morarity's death.

**SHERLOCK  
**I'm certain she will be added.

**JOHN  
**Added! Whatever for?

**SHERLOCK  
**She isn't going to like her very much when she finds out.

**JOHN  
**(looking confused)  
She who? Mae? Who's not going to like who?

**SHERLOCK  
**(rolling eyes)  
Keep up, man! The woman, that's who.

**JOHN  
**(eyes widening)  
Wasn't she decapitated?

**SHERLOCK  
**(guiltily)  
Um. . .suppose to have been. A lapse in judgment on my part.

**JOHN  
**(mifted, fists to hips)  
Where does she fit into all this? Why would she want to harm Mae? And what in the bloody hell doesn't anyone tell me when someone is really alive when they are dead!

**SHERLOCK  
**(looking at John apologetically)  
Bad call on my part. Should've told you. And that I fancy Mayson over her. And any sane person can tell you that jealousy and insanity are dangerous combinations.

**JOHN  
**Her being Irene Adler.

**SHERLOCK  
**No, her being Moriarty's twin sister.

**JOHN  
**(flabbergasted)  
Good god! (looking at Sherlock) Isn't anything what it seems anymore?

_SHERLOCK strides over to the metal trash bin and picks it up; his eye looks through the bullet hole, zeroing in on the small mob of on-lookers, turning to LESTRADE holding MAE's hand as the EMS attendants wheel her away. His hand drops to take in the full view. _

**SHERLOCK  
**(absently)  
Mayson is. (looking to John) Come on, time to expand on Mayson's mousetrap.


End file.
